Zufallsbegegnungen
by IndigoNightOwl
Summary: Übersetzung – Leute zu Tode zu schocken verbindet. Ginny und Draco treffen sich danach allabendlich in der Bibliothek. Als sie entdeckt werden, wird es für sie schwer, alle – einschließlich sich selbst – zu überzeugen, daß sie nur Freunde sind.
1. Zufallsbegegnungen

**Disclaimer: **Auf dieser Seite gehören mir weder Charaktere noch Handlung. Wenigstens die deutsche Fassung ist aber von mir. Für alle noch folgenden Kapitel gilt dasselbe.

**Anmerkung:** Das hier ist die autorisierte Übersetzung von _Davesmoms_ „Chance Encounters". Das Original befindet sich hier auf FF-Net: s/1536965/1/.

Die Geschichte stammt von 2003, die neuesten Entwicklungen sind also nicht einbezogen. Aber gewöhnlich stört eine im Hinblick auf die Bücher unplausible Handlung ja niemanden. ;-)  
Die Kapitel sind alle sehr kurz, also genau das Richtige für ein bißchen Erholung am Abend, auch wenn man eigentlich keine Zeit dazu hat. :-)  
Viel Spaß!

* * *

**Kapitel 1  
Zufallsbegegnungen**

„Na, Weasley, was liest du da?"

Ginny Weasley blickte von dem Roman auf, den sie gelesen hatte, um mißtrauisch den blonden Jungen anzusehen, der über ihr lehnte. Sie richtete sich rasch aus der halb zurückgelehnten Position auf, die sie in einem der Fenstersitze der Bibliothek eingenommen hatte, und zeigte ihm das Titelbild des Schmachtfetzens, während sie auf die typische männliche Antwort wartete.

„_Verlorene Liebesmüh_?" fragte Draco Malfoy, und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem höhnischen Grinsen. „Du verschwendest deine Zeit mit diesem Romanzen-Schwachsinn?"

„Ich mag es", erwiderte sie und lehnte sich wieder an die Wand, wobei sie ein paar Fussel von ihrer Robe strich. „Außerdem, nur weil es eine Romanze ist, heißt das nicht, daß es Schwachsinn ist."

Der junge Mann schnaubte. „Vielleicht nicht, aber es hat nichts mit dem wirklichen Leben zu tun, oder?"

Ginny sah sich in der Bibliothek um und wunderte sich, warum er von allen Leuten, denen er auf die Nerven gehen konnte, ausgerechnet sie ausgewählt hatte. Sie fand ihre Antwort, als sie sah, daß sie beide im Moment die einzigen Schüler in der Bibliothek waren. Nicht einmal die Bibliothekarin schien da zu sein. Mit einem Seufzen wappnete sie sich für einige unangenehme Minuten.

„Was meinst du?" fragte Ginny. „Es verlieben sich andauernd Leute."

Mit einem erneuten Grinsen beugte Draco sich zu ihr hinunter und schnappte ihr das Buch aus der Hand. Ginny machte sich nicht die Mühe zu protestieren. Er würde ihr eine kleine Beleidigung an den Kopf werfen und dann davonwandern, um auf jemand anderen zu warten, den er nerven konnte. So war er eben. Also verschränkte sie die Arme und wartete.

Draco blätterte zu der Seite, die Ginny mit einem Lesezeichen markiert hatte, und begann, laut zu lesen. „_'Natürlich liebe ich dich, Priscilla', rief Geoffrey. ‚Ich werde dich immer lieben und mein äußerstes tun, um dich glücklich zu machen. Ich würde dir die Welt schenken, wenn du nur darum bitten würdest', verkündete er dramatisch. ‚Priscilla seufzte und faltete die Hände vor der Brust, ihre Glückseligkeit war grenzenlos …'_

Großer Gott, Weasley, wie erträgst du das? Richtige Menschen reden nicht so! Das ist einfach nur widerlich."

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern und streckte die Hand nach dem Buch aus. Überraschenderweise reichte er es ihr. „Ist mir eigentlich egal. Mir gefällt's. Außerdem, Malfoy, woher willst du wissen, wie Liebende reden? Warst du schon mal verliebt?"

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Nein, aber selbst wenn ich's wäre, würde ich nicht plötzlich anfangen, solchen poetischen Mist von mir zu geben. Und wenn irgendein Junge dir gegenüber mit diesem Gefasel anfangen würde, würdest du ihm wahrscheinlich ins Gesicht lachen, nicht wahr, Weasley?"

„Ich weiß nicht", gab sie zu. „Ich scheine nicht der Typ zu sein, der bei einem Jungen diese Art Reaktion auslöst." Sie wartete darauf, daß er spöttisch grinste oder ihr zustimmte. Er tat es nicht, was merkwürdig war. „Aber jetzt bin ich neugierig, Malfoy. Wenn du einem Mädchen sagen wolltest, daß du sie liebst, was würdest du tun? Ich meine, was ist die gängige Zuneigungsbekundung der Slytherins?"

Er hob eine Augenbraue bei ihrer sehr direkten Frage. Mit einem nachdenklichen Stirnrunzeln bedeutete er ihr, sie solle rüberrutschen, und setzte sich neben sie.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie das bei anderen Leuten ist", sagte er schließlich, „aber ich schätze, ich würde so was wie das hier machen."

Er streckte den Arm aus und schlang seine Hand um ihren Nacken, nicht eben sanft. Ginny keuchte zwar nicht auf, aber sie versuchte, sich zu befreien. Er war jedoch unnachgiebig. Er zog sie zu sich und sah ihr ernsthaft in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich, klar?"

Er ließ sie los und lehnte sich zurück. Ginny legte die Stirn in Falten. „Du hast recht. Du jedenfalls bist nicht besonders romantisch. Ich würde sagen, als ein Ausdruck von Zuneigung kriegt das die Note..."

„Du _was_?"

Ein weibliches Kreischen durchbrach plötzlich die eben noch friedliche Stille der Bibliothek. Ginny und Draco drehten sich um, um Pansy Parkinson in ihre Richtung starren zu sehen, ihr Gesicht rot und die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, Draco! Ich dachte, wir hätten eine Übereinkunft! Jeder weiß das!"

Der junge Mann stand gelassen auf und blickte das wütende Mädchen beinah resigniert an. „Pansy, die einzige Person, die glaubt, daß wir eine Übereinkunft haben, bist du. Ich hab dir schon vor zwei Jahren gesagt, daß zwischen uns nichts ist. Und was ich eben zu Weasley gesagt habe, war..."

Weiter kam er nicht. „Es ist mir egal, was du zu ihr gesagt hast! Du kannst es nicht gemeint haben! Ich weiß, daß du das nicht hast! Sie ist... Sie ist eine verdammte Gryffindor, um Himmels Willen!"

Draco wirkte leicht angewidert, während Ginny nur ein wenig amüsiert war. Sie fragte sich, wie Malfoy sich aus diesem Schlamassel wieder herausreden würde, aber er machte sich nicht die Mühe, noch einmal zu versuchen, der zornigen Slytherin ihre Illusionen auszureden. Ginny stand nun auf, um dieses Mißverständnis im Keim zu ersticken. „Sieh mal, Parkinson, es ist nicht..."

„Halt die Klappe, du hinterhältige kleine Schlampe!" raunzte Pansy. „Ich glaub es immer noch nicht!"

„Eine Sekunde mal, du mopsgesichtiges...", begann Ginny, aber Pansy unterbrach sie wieder.

„Wenn du es wirklich ernstgemeint hast", sagte sie und wandte sich von Draco ab, um Ginny wütend anzustarren, „dann küß' sie, und beweis' es!"

„Hast du deinen verdammten Verstand verloren?" fragte Ginny.

Sie wäre einfach davongestürmt, aber Malfoy drehte sich mit einem listigen Grinsen zu ihr um.

„Na gut", sagte er auf einmal und zog Ginny an sich, so daß sie ihm gegenüber stand. „Wenn es das ist, was Pansy will, dann, Weasley, laß es uns eben beweisen!"

Ginnys Augen weiteten sich, als ihr aufging, was er meinte, aber sie konnte nicht umhin, das boshafte Grinsen zu erwidern, als sie Parkinsons entrüstetes Keuchen hörte. Dann zog Draco sie zu sich und senkte seinen Mund auf ihren. Ginny spielte mit und stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen, die Hände auf seinen Schultern.

„NEIN!" kreischte Pansy. „NEIN, NEIN, NEIN!"

Ginny hörte das Mädchen schluchzend wegrennen und spürte, wie sich ihr Mund in ein breites Lächeln verzog. Sie konnte fühlen, daß Malfoy ebenfalls lächelte. Er hatte sie nicht wirklich geküßt, er hatte nur seine Lippen auf ihre gepreßt. Aber von wo Parkinson gestanden hatte, mußte es ziemlich echt ausgesehen haben. Plötzlich stieg ein Glucksen in ihr auf, und sie schob sich von Malfoy weg, bevor ein sicherlich nicht besonders nettes Lachen aus ihr herausbrach.

„Du bist _sooo_ bösartig, Malfoy!" beschuldigte sie ihn mit lachenden Augen. „Das war _genial_!"

Er grinste noch immer durchtrieben, seine Augen leuchtend und belustigt. „Ich war ziemlich gut, nicht wahr?" sagte er.

„Du bist ja nicht das geringste bißchen eingebildet, oder?" neckte sie.

Er zuckte die Schultern und schenkte ihr eins seiner besten selbstgefälligen Grinsen. „Warum sollte ich das nicht sein? Ich bin gutaussehend, klug und – wie du sagtest – von genialer Bösartigkeit. Ich finde, ich verdiene etwas Einbildung, meinst du nicht?"

Ginny lachte immer noch vor sich hin. „Wenn du so klug bist, was wirst du dann tun, wenn Pansy diese Idioten Crabbe und Goyle dazu bringt, dein hübsches Gesicht einzuschlagen?"

Er winkte ab. „Das würden sie nicht wagen. Wie auch immer, die beiden verabscheuen sie so sehr wie ich. Übrigens", fügte er hinzu und setzte sich wieder, „ich bin neugierig. Als was genau wolltest du sie bezeichnen? Ein mopsgesichtiges was?"

Ginny lief rot an. „Das war jedenfalls NICHT für gemischte Gesellschaft geeignet. Und du sitzt auf meinem Buch."

Er rückte zur Seite, hob das Buch auf und gab es ihr zurück. „Du kommst oft her, nicht, Weasley?" fragte er im Plauderton.

„Warum? Spielst du mit dem Gedanken, es zur Gewohnheit zu machen, mich zu nerven?"

Er stand auf und grinste sie an. „Hab nur gefragt, Weasley. Kein Grund, gleich in die Defensive zu gehen. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, daß du Angst vor mir hast."

„Wohl kaum", entgegnete sie, verdrehte die Augen und reckte das Kinn. „Ich mag nur meine Privatsphäre. Das hier ist so ziemlich der einzige Ort, an dem ich so was finden kann. Ich bin fast jeden Abend hier oben."

Er nickte. „Also dann. Weißt du, Weasley, du bist selbst ziemlich genial, wie du so schnell kapiert hast", meinte er und streckte eine Hand aus, um sie um ihren Nacken zu legen. Sein Blick war sehr ernst, als er sagte: „Ich mag dich, klar? Also, wir sehen uns. Morgen Abend."

Er ließ sie los und schlenderte davon. Ginny starrte ihm einen Augenblick nach, bevor sie die richtige Stelle in ihrem Buch wiederfand. Das Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht wurde breiter, als ihr auffiel, daß er gelogen hatte. Trotz seiner Behauptungen vorhin hatte er gerade Poesie von sich gegeben.


	2. Hausaufgaben

**Kapitel 2  
Hausaufgaben**

„Na, Kleine", sagte Draco Malfoy, als er dem rothaarigen Mädchen über die Schulter blickte. „Was hast du heute in Kräuterkunde nicht verstanden?"

Ginny Weasley seufzte und warf ihre dicken Zopf über ihre Schulter. Ihre Notizen aus Kräuterkunde und ihr Buch waren vor ihr ausgebreitet, aber die Rolle, auf die sie ihre Hausaufgabe zu schreiben versuchte, war gähnend leer.

„Wie wär's mit „alles"?" schnappte sie und blickte zu dem großen, blonden Slytherin auf, der sich im Moment über ihren Stuhl beugte. „Wie kannst du das so gut verstehen, Malfoy? Es ergibt keinen Sinn!"

Draco zog sich grinsend den Stuhl neben ihr heraus und setzte sich. „Die Antwort darauf kennst du bereits, Kleine", erwiderte er in weichem Tonfall. „Ich bin unglaublich klug und herausragend in allem, was ich tue." Er zog ihre Notizen zu sich herüber und besah sie sich mit einem Ausdruck von Abscheu. „Wie kannst du das Zeug lesen? Kein Wunder, daß du es nicht verstehst. Du kannst nicht mal deine eigene Handschrift lesen!"

Ginny warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu und holte sich die Aufzeichnungen zurück. „Ich kann das sehr gut lesen", erwiderte sie scharf. „Ich versteh nur nicht, was Sprout zu sagen versucht. Und hör auf, mich „Kleine" zu nennen."

Draco grinste sie an und sagte: „Na dann, Kleine, lies sie mir vor, und ich werde sehen, ob ich's erklären kann."

Ginny konnte nicht anders, als ebenfalls zu grinsen. Seit sie Pansy Parkinson vor ein paar Wochen diesen kleinen Streich gespielt hatten, waren sie beide an den meisten Abenden nach dem Unterricht in der Bibliothek. Sie gingen nicht wirklich hin, um sich dort zu treffen; machmal ignorierten sie einander vollkommen. Aber von Zeit zu Zeit kam er zu ihr herüber und machte sich über sie lustig, neckte sie oder unterhielt sich mit ihr. Und seit er in der vergangenen Woche entdeckt hatte, wie sie sich mit ihren Hausaufgaben für Kräuterkunde abplagte, hatte er sie dazu gebracht, den Stoff mit ihm durchzugehen.

Sehr bald nach dem „Pansy-Vorfall" hatte er angefangen, sie „Kleine" zu nennen, denn das sei, wie sie sich benommen hatte. Aber Ginny machte das eigentlich nichts aus. Es war auf jeden Fall besser, als immer mit ihrem Nachnamen angesprochen zu werden. Sie für ihren Teil blieb bei „Malfoy", geäußert im einem Tonfall, den nur Gryffindors fertigzubringen schienen, teils Verachtung, teils Resignation und ein gute Portion Spott. Er akzeptierte es erstaunlicherweise mit Humor, und für diese spezielle Gryffindor und diesen Slytherin schien Waffenstillstand zu herrschen.

Ginny warf einen Blick auf den gutaussehenden Jungen neben sich und seufzte. Er liebte es, überlegen aufzutreten, aber er war tatsächlich gut in Kräuterkunde, und es gelang ihm meistens, ihr alles so zu erklären, daß sie das Wieso und Weshalb verstand. Aber er mußte dabei nicht so verdammt selbstzufrieden aussehen, oder?

Mit einem leichten, resignierenden Schulterzucken zeigte sie auf das, was sie momentan verwirrte.

„Also gut, ich verstehe, daß Fingerhut giftig ist, besonders der grüne. Aber wenn es Gift ist, weshalb benutzt man ihn in so vielen Gegenmitteln und Medikamenten? Ich meine, man benutzt ihn, um diversen Lähmungstränken entgegenzuwirken, und er hilft Leuten mit Herzproblemen, also, ich versteh's einfach nicht."

Draco dachte eine Minute darüber nach, dann lächelte er.

„Na gut. Erinnerst du dich, wie dir deine Mutter letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten diesen Buttertoffee geschickt hat?"

Ginny setzte eine finstere Miene auf. Sie erinnerte sich. Der Blödmann, der gerade neben ihr saß, hatte ihn ihr aus der Hand gerissen, als sie ihn letztes Jahr zum Frühstück mitgebracht hatte, und hatte sich geweigert, ihn zurückzugeben. Er war der größte Idiot gewesen, obwohl er das ganze sofort in den Mülleimer geworfen hatte, sobald er in Slytherin angekommen war, da war Ginny sicher.

„Ja", grummelte sie. Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen war sie wirklich verärgert über ihn.

„Hey, reiß mir nicht den Kopf ab. Es war Toffee, du hättest es besser wissen sollen, als ihn mitzubringen. Der Toffee deiner Mutter ist jedenfalls der beste, den ich je probiert hab."

„Du meinst, du hast ihn tatsächlich gegessen?"

„Natürlich! Was hast du gedacht, was ich damit gemacht hab?"

Ginny wandte schuldbewußt den Kopf ab. „Ich dachte, du hättest ihn vermutlich in den Müll geworfen."

„Ich würde niemals solch guten Toffee verschwenden", schalt er. „Aber zurück zu dem, was ich sagen wollte. Der Toffee war großartig, aber ich hab alles davon auf einmal gegessen. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wann mir schon mal so übel war! In einer kleinen Portion ist er also himmlisch. Aber zuviel, und er ist wie Gift. Genau wie der Fingerhut. Wenn man ihn abbaut, um die medizinischen Wirkstoffe zu erhalten, nur kleinste Dosen, dann ist alles in Ordnung. Aber wenn man zuviel nimmt, ist es Gift. Verstanden?"

Ginny runzelte die Stirn. Wenn er es so formulierte, war es absolut einleuchtend. Warum hatte sie diese Verbindung nicht selbst herstellen können?

„Weißt du, dein Gesicht wird so erstarren, wenn du das noch länger machst, Kleine", bemerkte Draco, während er sie beobachtete.

„Und, was interessiert's dich? Dann hättest noch mehr Munition, oder?" gab sie zurück.

„Ja, schon, aber ich habe einen Ruf aufrechtzuerhalten. Ich kann mich nicht dabei sehen lassen, wie ich jemanden fertigmache, dessen Gesicht zerknautscht ist, nicht wahr? Und mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken wegen Kräuterkunde. Sprout sagt, du bist viel besser geworden. Wir reden später weiter, Kleine."

Er erhob sich, zupfte kurz an ihrem schweren Zopf und warf ihn dann über ihre Schulter, so daß er ihr auf die Brust baumelte. Das zog einen automatischen Protest nach sich, über den er nur lachte.

„Du bist ein Idiot, das weißt du, nicht wahr?" fragte sie, jetzt lächelnd.

„Ja, aber ein gutaussehender, kluger, _genialer _Idiot."

Er nickte ihr kurz zu, bevor er davonging. Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wandte sich wieder ihren Hausaufgaben zu und bestaunte, wie es ihr jetzt alles logisch vorkam. Ginny warf ihren Zopf ungeduldig zurück über ihre Schulter und machte sich an die Arbeit.


	3. Oberflächlich

**Kapitel 3  
Oberflächlich**

ooOOoo

___Die Leute sind oberfächlich. Die meisten sind immer noch im Planschbecken. Ich bin immerhin im 1 Meter tiefen Bereich, aber ich nicht auch nur in der Nähe von, sagen wir, Ghandi, der am tiefen Ende ist, du weißt schon, das 6 Meter tiefe Tauchbecken._

– David Felix

_Looks attract, personality keeps._

– Kelly Felix aka Davesmom

ooOOoo

Ginny Weasley klappte ihr Schulbuch mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung zu. Sie haßte Kräuterkunde und war nie besonders gut darin. Im Moment machte sie sich etwas besser, aber aus einem außerordentlich bizarren Grund. So unwahrscheinlich es schien, Draco Malfoy half ihr tatsächlich. Sie stopfte ihr Buch zurück in ihre Tasche, holte ihren aktuellen Liebesroman hervor und lehnte sich zurück, um zu lesen.

Dieser war genauso unglaubwürdig und lächerlich vorhersehbar wie all ihre anderen, aber sie mochte sie dennoch. Die romantischen Stellen waren gut geschrieben und ließen sie atemlos, warm und kribbelig werden. Trotz der vorhersehbaren Handlung schien die Geschichte sie einfach zu fesseln. In der Tat war sie schon tief darin versunken, als sie ein paar Minuten später spürte, wie sich jemand ihr gegenüber hinsetzte.

In Gedanken noch immer bei der Heldin, die gerade den gutaussehenden Helden küßte, hob Ginny ihren leicht verklärten Blick, um den ebenso attraktiven Jungen anzusehen, der sie angrinste.

Ginny lächelte, ohne sich wirklich auf den arroganten Jungen ihr gegenüber zu konzentrieren. Der Junge hingegen stieß sich abrupt mit einem panischen Gesichtsausdruck vom Tisch ab. Als sie das sah, richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit plötzlich auf ihn und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Was? Was ist denn?" fragte sie.

„Was war das gerade, Weasley?" fragte Draco Malfoy hastig. „Wofür war dieser Blick?"

Ginny runzelte die Stirn. „Welcher Blick?"

Draco sah Ginny mißtrauisch an, als er sich nach vorn lehnte. „Dieser verträumte „_Oh, Draco_-Blick"! Das hast du noch nie gemacht!"

Ginny hob die Augenbrauen, während sie sich zu entscheiden versuchte, ob sie lachen oder sich beleidigt fühlen sollte.

„'_Oh, Draco_-Blick'? Du willst mich veraschen, oder, Malfoy? Bilde dir nichts ein!"

Belustigung war stärker als Verärgerung, als Dracos Stimmung von entsetzt zu empört umschwang. Sie begann zu kichern, unfähig, das Lachen unter Kontrolle zu bringen, das aus ihr herausplatzte. Als der zornige Slytherin ihr einen bösen Blick zuwarf, lachte Ginny nur noch mehr.

„Was meinst du damit, ich soll mir nichts einbilden? Erzähl mir nicht, du fändest mich nicht attraktiv, Weasley. Das hast du schon ein paar Mal so gut wie zugegeben!"

Das war zuviel! Zwischen Lachanfällen, während sie sich die Augen wischte und verzweifelt versuchte, ihr Gelächter zu kontrollieren, sagte Ginny: „N-nein! E-s gibt keine Eingebildetheit in deiner F-Familie, M-Malfoy! Die hast du allein abgekriegt!"

Draco sah zunehmend genervt aus. Mit einem weiteren wütenden, finsteren Blick stand er auf.

„Gut, Weasley", schnappte er. „Ich muß hier nicht rumsitzen und dir zuhören, wie du wie ein Schakal gackerst. Ich habe Besseres zu tun."

Ginny bekam ihr Lachen schließlich unter Kontrolle. Sie erhob sich schnell und bedeutete ihm mit Gesten, sich wieder hinzusetzen.

„Komm schon, Malfoy", sagte sie zwischen kleinen Glucksern. „Sei nicht so! Setz dich!"

Draco sah sie noch einmal zornig an, setzte sich aber. Ginny war froh, denn trotz seines Rufs und der Art, wie er sich gegenüber fast allen im Schloß verhielt, mochte sie ihn. Sie nahm an, daß es an dem brillanten Scherz lag, den sie geteilt hatten, gegen Pansy Parkinson, die eigentlich gar nicht mopsgesichtig war, bis sie sich aufregte. Andererseits, jeder haßte dieses Mädchen, weil sie so verdammt eingebildet und gemein war. Ginny setzte sich wieder und wischte sich ihre triefenden Augen.

„Na gut, Malfoy", sagte sie endlich. „Zuerst, du brauchst nicht gleich in Panik zu verfallen, weil du glaubst, ich wäre an dir interessiert, was ich nicht bin. Ich meine, mir ist klar, daß ich nur eine arme kleine Gryffindor bin, aber du brauchst nicht zu reagieren, als wäre es ein Schicksal schlimmer als der Tod. Und noch was: Ich habe gesagt, daß du gut aussiehst, nicht, daß ich dich attraktiv finde. Da _gibt _es einen Unterschied."

Draco sah sie skeptisch an. „Nun, ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen, Weasley. Du weiß, daß ich sehr viel direkter gewesen wäre, wenn ich das beabsichtigt hätte. Aber das mit ‚gutaussehend' und ‚attraktiv' ist nur Haarspalterei, und das weißt du."

Ginny sah amüsiert aus, als sie sagte: „Oh, und du meinst, nur weil ich ein Mädchen bin, müßte ich in den Bann deines gottgleichen Aussehens fallen? Weißt du, einige Leute suchen nach Charakter."

Draco schien seine gewöhnliche Arroganz wiedererlangt zu haben. Mit einem Grinsen sagte er: „Nicht verdammt viele. Und ich hoffe, du sagst die Wahrheit, denn es ist so schrecklich ermüdend, die unerwünschten Annäherungsversuche der Massen abzuwehren."

Ginny rollte mit den Augen. „Tja, ich werde zugeben, daß ich, wenn ich nicht wüßte, was für ein eingebildeter, hochnäsiger, erbärmlicher Idiot du normalerweise bist, wahrscheinlich deinem … _Charme …_ erliegen würde." Ihr Tonfall nahm der Beleidigung die Schärfe, aber er machte auch deutlich, daß sie stark an seinem Charme zweifelte.

Draco hob eine Braue. „Du willst also sagen, Kleine, daß aus der gesamten halbwüchsigen weiblichen Bevölkerung du diejenige bist, die einen Kerl für seine Persönlichkeit statt wegen seines Aussehens mag? Du kanntest Potter _so_gut, als du ihm wie ein bewundernder Welpe gefolgt bist, nicht?"

Ginny rümpfte die Nase, als er sie an ihre dämliche Verknallheit in Harry Potter erinnerte. „Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich nie behauptet, perfekt zu sein. Wenigstens gebe ich meine Fehler zu, was mehr ist, als ich von anderen Leuten sagen kann, die namenlos bleiben sollen, aber zufällig gegenüber von mir sitzen."

Jetzt lächelte Draco. Er genoß die Zeit, die er mit seiner überraschend scharfzüngigen Gryffindor verbrachte. Er hätte es nie zugegeben, aber er fand ihre Gesellschaft meist entspannend. Er war froh, daß sie nicht alles ruinieren würde, indem sie eine lächerliche, jungmädchenhafte Schwärmerei für ihn entwickelte.

„Aber du sagst, daß, wenn ein wirklich netter, aber durchschnittlich aussehender Kerl versuchen würde, deine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, du ihn nicht einfach abblitzen lassen würdest?"

Ginny biß sich auf die Lippe. „Hm, ich denke nicht. Aber ich schätze, das weiß man nie, bis es passiert, richtig? Ich meine, ich möchte gerne glauben, daß ich dem Jungen wenigstens eine Chance geben würde, aber die Leute sind im allgemeinen wirklich oberflächlich, nicht? Ich nehm' an, das ist ein Grund, weshalb so viele Frauen diese hier mögen."

Sie nahm das Buch, das sie an die Seite gelegt hatte. „Held und Heldin sind immer perfekt, sie haben schöne Zähne und machen sich nie Sorgen über schlechten Atem oder Körpergeruch. Es ist Realitätsflucht, aber im Grunde harmlos. Im wirklichen Leben ist es schon schwer genug, jemanden zu treffen, den man nicht schütteln will, geschweige denn ihn nah genug heranzulassen, daß er feststellen kann, von welcher Marke deine Zahnpasta ist."

Mit einem Schulterzucken fügte sie hinzu: „Ich will dich nicht schütteln, solange du mir gegenüber nicht „slytherinhaft" wirst und dich aufführst, als wärst du der König der Welt. Mach dir also keine Sorgen. Ich wußte schon, was für ein Arsch du sein kannst, bevor es mir Spaß gemacht hat, mich mit dir zu unterhalten. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, daß ich dich plötzlich in einem romantischen Licht sehe, nur weil du zufälligerweise schöne Zähne und tolles Haar hast, ist ziemlich gering. Nicht wahr?"

Draco sah aus, als hielte er sie für möglicherweise ein klein wenig geistig verwirrt. Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln sagte er: „Äh, danke, denk ich."

Er machte es sich auf seinem Stuhl bequemer und zog eine Zeitung aus seiner Büchertasche hervor. Er schüttelte sie aus und fragte: „So, meinst du, die Harpyien haben eine Chance in den Ausscheidungsspielen?"


	4. Nicht das wahre Leben

**Kapitel 11  
Ein romantisches Ende und anderer Unsinn**

ooOOoo

_Solange du da nur rumhängst, paß auf. Die einzigen Regeln, auf die es ankommt, sind diese: Was ein Mann tun kann und was nicht.  
_ – Captain Jack Sparrow, Fluch der Karibik

_Tu uns einen Gefallen. Ich weiß, es ist schwer für dich, aber bleib einfach, wo du bist, und versuch, nichts Dummes zu tun._  
– Captain Jack Sparrow, Fluch der Karibik

_Ich frage mich oft, ob es intelligentes Leben auf irgendeinem anderen Planeten gibt. Ich denke, es muß welches geben, denn sie haben noch nicht versucht, uns zu kontaktieren.  
_– (paraphrasiert) John Maloney, britischer Komödiant

_(ohne Zusammenhang) mädchenhaftes Kreischen: Mom! McDonald's kann nicht auf einer Schokoladenorange balancieren! Was hast du dir gedacht!_  
– David Felix

ooOOoo

Der große, schlaksige Mann saß an einem Tisch, seine großen, von der Arbeit rauhen Hände um einen Becher mit einem dunklen, schweren Gebräu geschlungen. Er war kein gutaussehender Mann, aber er war auch nicht häßlich. Das beste, was man über ihn sagen konnte, war, daß er „schlicht" war. Jedenfalls bis er lächelte. Sein Lächeln war breit, offen und freundlich und wärmte diejenigen, die es sahen. Im Moment lächelte er jedoch nicht. Was er tat war, abwechselnd in die Tiefen der dampfenden Flüssigkeit zu starren und die Tür des kleinen Ladens, in dem er saß, zu beobachten. Sobald er vorhin den Laden betreten hatte, hatte eine Schuleule von Hogwarts auf ihn gewartet, von der jungen Frau, die die ungewöhnliche Unruhe verursachte, die ihn gepackt hielt. Ein schneller Blick auf die Uhr zeigte, daß sie zu spät war, aber das Brodeln in seinem Magen sagte ihm, daß er nicht sonderlich versessen darauf war, daß sie kam. Als er sehnsüchtig sein Getränk ansah und darüber nachdachte, noch einen Schluck zu nehmen, klingelte die Glocke über der Ladentür.

Er holte Atem und blickte auf, um den kleinen, molligen Rotschopf den Laden betreten zu sehen. Er schluckte etwas zwischen einem Fluch und einem Seufzen herunter und erhob sich, wobei er seine Schürze glattstrich und die Hand hob. Das war es, dachte er. Jetzt ging es ums Ganze.

Ginny betrat den Laden beinahe zögerlich. Fast wollte sie sich einfach davonschleichen, aber sie hatte dem jungen Mann, der hier arbeitete, versprochen, daß sie sich mit ihm treffen würde. Und Ginny mußte ohnehin mit ihm sprechen. Es gab etwas, das sie ihm sagen mußte. Als Bob aufstand und ihr mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht zuwinkte, holte Ginny tief Luft und winkte zurück. Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, straffte die Schultern und ging hinüber zu seinem Tisch.

Das Lächeln gefror auf seinem Gesicht, als er sie näherkommen sah. Er starrte auf ihren Kopf.

„Deine Haare!"

Das war das erste, was ihm einfiel. Ihr langer Zopf war weg, und ihr Haar war etwas über Schulterlänge abgeschnitten in einem wuscheligen, schelmischen Stil. Es sah sehr attraktiv aus, es spielte die etwas lange Nase herunter und lenkte mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre schönen Augen. Ihm stockte der Atem, als sie vor ihm stehenblieb.

Ginny widerstand dem Drang, nach ihrem Zopf zu greifen. Er war nicht mehr da. Das war die „Erledigung", die sie heute morgen hatte machen müssen. Sie hatte wieder und wieder darüber nachgedacht, was mit Pansy Parkinson passiert war und was Malfoy danach in der Bibliothek gesagt hatte. Und obwohl er ein Riesenidiot war und sich den Teufel um sie scherte, hatte er recht gehabt. Weshalb ließ sie ihre Haare lang, wenn sie sie nie offen trug? Es war ein großes Ärgernis, ohne war sie besser dran. Aber das vertraute Gewicht nicht am Rücken oder auf der Schulter zu spüren, war ein wenig irritierend, genauso wie die Art un Weise, auf die Bob sie anstarrte. Sie sammelte ihre Lebensgeister und wandte sich an den großen Mann vor sich.

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich hatte mich auch irgendwie dran gewöhnt. Aber so sind sie wesentlich pflegeleichter, und ich finde, es sieht besser aus. Außerdem, wie mir mal jemand gesagt hat, ich konnte es genausogut abschneiden, da ich nicht vorhatte, was damit zu machen."

Er hatte auf ihre Haare gestarrt und sogar eine große, rauhe Hand zu ihrem Kopf gehoben, als ihre Worte ihn unterbrachen.

„Wer immer das gesagt hat, hat eine dämliche große Klappe", sagte er rundweg. „Der Blödmann aus der Schule?"

Ginny, die sich jetzt unbehaglich fühlte, zuckte mit den Schultern. „Spielt das eine Rolle? Er hatte recht. Außerdem gefällt's mir." Dann bildete sich eine Falte zwischen ihren Augenbrauen. „Wieso? Sieht es nicht gut aus?"

Sie hatte gedacht, es wäre ein reizvoller Stil, aber nun war sie nicht mehr sicher. Im nächsten Augenblick wurden ihre Ängste zerstreut.

„Es ist wunderschön", sagte Bob aufrichtig. „Ich war nur … Es war eine Überraschung! Als …"

Er ließ den Satz unbeendet, während er sie weiterhin ansah. Jetzt griff Ginny doch nach oben und tätschelte ihre neue Frisur. Grinsend gab sie zu: „Ich hab's gerade erst machen lassen. Ist es wirklich in Ordnung?"

Als würde er aus einer Starre erwachen, blinzelte der Mann und betrachtete sie richtig. Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln und nahm ihre Hände. „Ginny-Mädchen", sagte er ruhig und gefühlvoll, „du warst schon vorher hübsch. Jetzt bist du nur noch hübscher. Willst du dich setzen?"

Ginny ließ sich von ihm zu ihrem Stuhl geleiten, aber sie zog ihre Hände sanft weg, als sie sich setzten. Es würde wahrscheinlich besser sein, das so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen, dachte sie. Sie war wirklich nicht sicher, welcher Art genau die Gefühle waren, die dieser junge Mann für sie hegte, aber sie wollte nicht, daß er einen falschen Eindruck erhielt. Auch wenn Draco Malfoy der größte gefühllose Idiot der Welt war und sie für ihn nicht mehr als eine Freundin war, war er ihr sehr ans Herz gewachsen, und sie würde diesen Mann nicht an der Nase herumführen, nur weil sie verärgert über den nervigen Slytherin war. Daher räusperte Ginny sich, bevor Bob etwas sagen konnte.

„Ähm, es ist schön, dich wiederzusehen, Bob", sagte sie. „Es ist immer schön, _Freunde _zu sehen."

Nicht besonders subtil, dachte sie, wenn man bedachte, wie sie das Wort „Freunde" betont hatte. Er hatte es auch bemerkt, denn er sah sie sonderbar an.

„Ja, es ist großartig, Freunde zu sehen, Ginny-Mädchen, besonders wenn diese Freunde Leute sind, die einem zuhören, wenn man was Wichtiges zu sagen hat, richtig?"

Oh-oh, worauf das hinauszulaufen schien, gefiel Ginny gar nicht. Sie redete schnell weiter, um ihm zuvorzukommen.

„Ja, ich weiß, was du meinst", platzte sie heraus. „Und ich habe etwas Wichtiges zu sagen. Ich wollte es nur loswerden, damit es keine Mißverständnisse gibt, in Ordnung? Ich wollte nur …"

Weiter kam sie nicht. Der Mann ihr gegenüber unterbrach sie.

„Sieh mal, Ginny, ich muß dir auch was wirklich Wichtiges erzählen. Bitte laß es mich einfach sagen."

Ginny biß sich auf die Lippe, aber sie war entschlossen. „Okay, Bob, aber erst nachdem ich fertig bin. Ich muß es wirklich gleich machen, bevor ich die Nerven verliere. Also, es ist so. Ich weiß, ich interpretiere wahrscheinlich mehr rein, als da ist, aber ich muß dir sagen, daß – obwohl ich dich gern hab, sehr sogar – ich mag jemand anderen. Verstehst du?"

„Ginny, bitte", unterbrach er, konnte Ginnys Redefluß aber nicht aufhalten.

„Wir haben uns wirklich sehr gut verstanden in den Ferien. Und ich bin gerne mit dir zusammen. Aber dieser andere Junge, eigentlich nicht wirklich ein Junge, aber auch kein Mann, und ich weiß, daß ich brabble, aber ich mag ihn wirklich, auch wenn er nicht weiß, daß ich ein Mädchen bin, weißt du. Ich wollte nur nicht, daß du denkst …"

Schließlich erstarb ihre Stimme, als sie Bob den Blick abwenden sah, sein Gesicht düster.

„Bob?" Ginny griff nach einer Hand, hielt aber inne, bevor sie sie ergreifen konnte. „Es tut mir wirklich leid", flüsterte sie. „Vielleicht sollte ich gehen."

„Nein", murmelte er und sah sie wieder an. „Noch nicht. Ich muß dir immer noch was sagen."

Er stand auf, wanderte zum Tresen und dann zurück. „Aber vergiß nicht", sagte er, als er wieder vor ihr stand, „ich wollte anfangen. In Ordnung?"

Ginny nickte, wenngleich sie nicht wirklich sicher war, weshalb das einen Unterschied machte. Der Mann setzte sich wieder und legte die Hände um seinen Becher. Er hob ihn sogar an, schüttelte aber den Kopf und stellte ihn entschlossen wieder hin, ohne zu trinken.

„Okay, es ist so", sagte er schließlich. „Ich war nicht ganz ehrlich zu dir. Ich hab dir erzählt, daß ich in dem Café arbeite, als wir uns kennengelernt haben, aber eigentlich bin ich der Besitzer. Das hier gehört mir auch. Ich hatte vor, in Paris zu eröffnen, hab mich aber entschieden, statt dessen Hogsmeade zu probieren, als mein Manager sagte, er würde England nicht verlassen wollen."

Er machte eine Pause, aber Ginny starrte ihn nur mit großen Augen an. Er war der _Besitzer_des Cafés? Nun ja, soviel zu Malfoys schlauen Bemerkungen darüber, daß er keine zwei Sickel zum Aneinanderreiben hätte. Noch während sie das dachte, störte sie im Hinterkopf etwas. Etwas stimmte nicht. Irgendwas war falsch an Bobs Stimme und der Art, wie er sprach. Ihre Stirn legte sich in Falten, als er fortfuhr.

„Jedenfalls ist meine Familie jetzt pleite, aber ich hab auf den einzig anständigen Rat gehört, den mein Vater mir gegeben hat. Er sagte, ich solle in Immobilien investieren, also hab ich meine geringen Ersparnisse genommen und das Café gekauft. Ich hab den letzten Sommer damit verbracht, mich einzuarbeiten, aber ich hab auch jemanden gefunden, der dieses Geschäft in- und auswendig kennt, und er führt den Laden, wenn ich nicht da sein kann."

Ginny starrte noch immer, während sie herauszufinden versuchte, was an diesem Bild nicht stimmte.

Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln sagte sie: „Ich versteh' nicht. Ich hab dort nie jemand anderen gesehen. Nur dich. Wer ist diese andere Person? Und warum redest du jetzt anders?"

Bob stand wieder auf. Dieses Mal ergriff er Ginnys Hände und zog sie hoch. „Das ist kompliziert", sagte er. „Als wir uns in London begegnet sind, war ich … das heißt, ich … ach, zum Teufel, das ist schwerer, als ich gedacht hatte. Denk dran, ich wollte anfangen. Also, wie auch immer, ich bin nicht einfach irgendein Typ aus einem Café, in Ordnung?"

Ginnys Augen weiteten sich, als sie diese Phrase irgendwoher wiedererkannte. So was in der Art hatte sie schon einmal gehört, und es war noch nicht lange her.

„Sieh mal, Ginny, du wirst es sowieso bald rauskriegen, merk dir das hier immer, ja?"

Er schlang seine große Hand um ihren Nacken und zog sie an sich. Er sah ihr geradewegs in die Augen und sagte: „Ich liebe sich, Kleine, klar?"

Ginny riß sich los und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, tust du nicht, Bob", sagte sie beinah panisch. „Du weißt nicht mal … WAS?"

Ihr Kinn klappte nach unten, als ihr bewußt wurde, was genau der Mann vor ihre gerade gesagt hatte. Sie schloß ihn wieder, bevor sie langsam sagte: „Nein, das kann nicht sein. Du könntest nicht … Er könnte nicht … Nicht mal _er_würde etwas so Gemeines tun!"

Bob machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, aber sie wich zurück und brachte den Tisch zwischen sie beide.

„Du bleibst genau, wo du bist!" stieß sie aus, als er langsam näherkam.

„Komm schon, Kleine", sagte er und packte fest die Lehne eines Stuhls. „Du kannst mir nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen. Ich hab ja _versucht_, es dir zuerst zu sagen! Rechnest du mir das überhaupt nicht an?"

„Versucht, mir was zu sagen?" fragte sie. „Daß du mich zu einem Weltklasse-Trottel gemacht hast? Daß du vorgegeben hast, jemand anderer zu sein, um mich zu demütigen? Warum solltest du das tun?"

„Es war dumm, okay? Ich geb's zu. Ich wollte nur, ich weiß auch nicht, sehen, ob du es wirklich ernstgemeint hast, was du darüber gesagt hast, daß Persönlichkeit wichtiger ist als Aussehen. Ich dachte, ich könnte dich damit nach den Ferien aufziehen. Es war alles geplant, und dann hatten wir diesen dummen Streit. Und dann hast du nicht mit mir geredet. Als du es endlich getan, konnte ich dir nicht die Wahrheit sagen."

Ginny funkelte ihn wütend an. „Ich hab mich geirrt", sagte sie hitzig. „Du _kannst_ so tief sinken. Du hast dich die ganze Zeit über mich lustig gemacht! Jedesmal, wenn ich – _gemeckert_ hab über die Auseinandersetzung mit meinem _Freund_, muß es dich fast umgebracht haben, nicht zu lachen! Du bist … Du bist … Ach, ich weiß immer noch kein Wort, daß schlimm genug ist!" Ginny wirbelte zur Tür herum, aber sie war noch nicht einmal zur Hälfte dort, als er sie festhielt.

„Ich hab nicht gelacht, Ginny", sagte er ernst. „Ich hab mir selbst in den Arsch getreten! Mein Manager hat deine Briefe weitergeleitet, und ich hab immer geglaubt, wenn ich sie nicht beantworte, dann würdest du den Kerl, den du in den Ferien getroffen hast, einfach vergessen."

Ginny kämpfte, aber er war zu kräftig. „Laß los, Bob, oder Malfoy, oder wer immer du auch bist! Wenn nicht, werd' ich dir einen Tritt an eine Stelle versetzen, die dir nicht gefallen wird!"

Er zog sie nur enger an sich und schlang seine Arme um sie. „Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen", sagte er, als hätte sie nichts gesagt. „Selbstverständlich würdest du ihn nicht vergessen. Du bist immerhin eine Gryffindor. Und – verdammt, Kleine! Hör auf zu treten! Ich laß nicht los, bis du versprichst zuzuhören!"

Ginny hatte versucht, einen anständigen Tritt gegen seine Schienbeine zu landen, aber sie war zu nah dran. Schließlich gab sie nach. „Also gut, ich geb' dir zwei Minuten", brachte sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen heraus. Sie mußte zustimmen, er hielt sie so fest, daß er sie praktisch erstickte!

Er ließ sie los und sah sie ernst an.

„Was es auch ist, ich hoffe, es ist gut, denn du bist offiziell die Nummer Eins auf meiner Abschußliste!"

Eine Seite seines großen Munds zuckte leicht. „Ich hab eigentlich nur eins zu sagen."

Er schlang wieder seine Hand um ihren Nacken wie zuvor, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, stieß er einen Schrei aus und brach auf dem Boden zusammen.

„Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße", murmelte er.

Ginny starrte ihn mit entsetzter Faszination an, als er sich auf dem Boden zu einer Kugel einrollte. Seine Muskeln schienen zu verkrampfen und sich zu verdrehen. Das dunkle Haar begann, heller zu werden, und die breiten Schultern wurden schmaler. Nach einiger Zeit, die wie Stunden erschien, aber vermutlich nur ein paar Sekunden gewesen war, stieß Draco ein heftiges Seufzen aus und lehnte sich zurück. Seine Augen waren fest geschlossen, und auf seinem Gesicht lag noch immer ein Ausdruck von Schmerz.

„Großer Gott, Malfoy!" hauchte Ginny. „Das sah schmerzhaft aus!"

„Tat verdammt weh", brummelte er, während er immer noch versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Gut!" schnappte Ginny und trat ihn, wenn auch vorsichtig, in die Hüfte. „Das verdienst du, dafür, daß du so ein erbärmlicher „Typ-aus-einem-Café" warst!"

Dann kniete sie sich neben ihn und strich ihm die Haare aus der Stirn. „Wie oft mußtest du das durchmachen?"

Draco öffnete die Augen und grinste sie an. „Besorgt um mich, Kleine?"

„Kein bißchen", erklärte sie und erwiderte seinen selbstgefälligen Blick. „Ich finde nur, daß das ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit ist für das, was du mir angetan hast. Also, wie oft?"

Er mühte sich, sich aufrecht hinzusetzen, und zuckte zusammen bei den verbliebenen Schmerzen, die sein kürzlicher Gestaltwandel verursacht hatte. Als er neben ihr saß, zuckte er die Schultern. „Jeden Tag in den Ferien, außer am letzten Tag, als ich dich nicht gesehen hab. Heute. Das ist alles. Nichts, womit ich Karriere machen wollen würde."

Ginny dachte darüber nach. „Ich nehme an, du warst es, der mir heute diesen Brief geschickt hat. Warum hast du geschrieben, wenn du gehofft hast, daß ich dich – Bob – wen auch immer vergessen würde?" fragte sie schließlich stirnrunzelnd.

„Es war blöd, ich weiß. Mein Ego, nehm' ich an. Ich konnte nicht fassen, daß du immer noch über jemanden geredet hast, den du vor Monaten getroffen hast und der dir nie zurückgeschrieben hat. Ich wußte einfach, daß du kommen und mir sagen würdest, daß du ihm gesagt hast, daß er abhauen kann. Ich hätte nie erwartet, daß du …"

Er unterbrach sich plötzlich und sah sie fest an.

„Was?" fragte Ginny.

„Hättest du ihn tatsächlich „um den Verstand geknutscht"?" fragte Draco unvermittelt. „Irgend so einen Kerl, den du nur einmal getroffen hast?"

Ginnys Wangen röteten sich, aber sie antwortete mit fester Stimme: „Wenn ich das gewollt hätte, natürlich hätte ich."

„Aber _wolltest_du?"

„Malfoy", schnappte Ginny und stand auf. „Du hast dir große Mühe gegeben, über die Ferien charmant zu sein. Fang bloß nicht an, dir toll vorzukommen, nur weil dein Charme tatsächlich gewirkt hat. Hätte ich gewußt, daß das eigentlich du warst …" Der Satz blieb in der Luft hängen, als sie erneut auf die Tür zu ging.

Draco rappelte sich auf und versperrte ihr rasch den Weg. „Wenn du gewußt hättest, daß ich es bin? Was dann?"

„Dann … Es spielt eigentlich keine Rolle, oder? Du hast versucht zu beweisen, daß Aussehen und Geld wichtiger sind als die Persönlichkeit eines Menschen, aber du hast überhaupt nichts bewiesen, oder? Jedenfalls ist es nach hinten losgegangen, nicht? Du hast mir einen scheußlichen Streich gespielt, und jetzt ist es vorbei. Ich gehe. Jetzt beweg dich!"

Sie hätte sich an ihm vorbeigeschoben, aber er hielt ihren Arm fest. Ginny konnte keinen sehr großen Wunsch verspürt haben zu gehen, denn sie wehrte sich nicht. Draco nahm das als ein ermunterndes Zeichen.

„Ich weiß, Kleine, was ich gemacht hab war ziemlich mies. Aber ich hab eine Menge über dich gelernt, als du nicht geglaubt hast, daß du mit dem „Feind" sprichst. Ich würde es noch mal tun, wenn ich müßte."

Ginny sah ihm ins Gesicht, verwundert, daß sein übliches selbstgefälliges Grinsen fehlte. Er hatte etwas wirklich Hinterhältiges getan, aber es hatte ihr nicht wirklich weh getan, oder? Auf einmal fiel ihr wieder ein, was er vorhin gesagt hatte. Schlimmer noch, sie erinnerte sich wieder, was _sie_darüber gesagt hatte, daß sie jemand anderes mochte. Ginny lief tiefrot an und wandte den Blick ab.

„Ich denke, ich sollte besser gehen", sagte sie leise.

„Warte", erwiderte er. „Nur noch eine Sache, dann laß ich dich gehen."

Er zog sie mit sich zum Tisch und hob eine kleine Tüte auf. Er nahm ein Buch heraus und reichte es ihr. „Das hast du in der Bibliothek vergessen."

Ginny sah, daß es der Liebesroman war, den sie an diesem Morgen gelesen hatte, immer noch mit „Bobs" Brief darinnen. Sie hob den Blick.

„Ginny-Mädchen", sagte er leise. „Ich hab dich gern so genannt, weißt du das? Es paßt besser zu dir als „Weasley", aber nicht so gut wie „Kleine"." Er konnte nicht anders, als wieder süffisant zu grinsen, als sie die Nase rümpfte. „Wie auch immer, ich weiß, daß ist nichts, was in deinen Liebesromanen passiert …" Er streckte die Hand aus, um erneut ihren Nacken zu umfassen, und zog sie dichter heran. „Aber ich liebe dich wirklich. Und es tut mir leid, daß ich dich reingelegt hab. Wenn du also ernstgemeint hast, was du vorhin gesagt hast, daß du jemand anders magst …"

Er verstummte wieder, anscheinend waren ihm die Worte ausgegangen. Ginny schluckte. Sie sollte eigentlich wütend sein, das sollte sie wirklich, aber wie konnte sie, wenn er so gut aussah, so dich bei ihr stand und so herrliche Dinge sagte? Aber sie konnte es ihm nicht _so_einfach machen.

„Eigentlich hab ich über jemand anders gesprochen", sagte sie schnell und schüttelte seine Hand ab. Als er sie skeptisch ansah, sprach sie weiter. „Ich meinte, äh, Neville Longbottom! Er ist wirklich ein sehr netter Kerl, weißt du. Und ein wesentlich besserer Zauberer, jetzt wo er seinen eigenen Zauberstab hat!"

„Das reicht!" sagte er und kam auf sie zu. „Du bist ein durchtriebenes, hinterlistiges, verlogenes kleines Biest, und ich weiß nicht, was ich an dir finde! Du weißt, daß du von mir geredet hast. Jetzt sag mir, daß du mich auch liebst, oder ich muß etwas Drastisches tun, daß sehr gut in die kitschigen Romane passen würde, die du liest! Oder vielleicht muß ich dich einfach übers Knie legen und versohlen, wie das kleine Biest, das du bist!"

Ginny fühlte sich bei dieser Drohung angegriffen, aber er hatte wieder seine Hand um ihren Nacken und zog sie näher an sich. Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Brust und hielt ihn auf Armeslänge von sich. „Ziemlich eingebildet, was?" sagte sie und schenkte ihm einen selbstzufriedenen Blick. „Du weißt genau, was an mir findest, Malfoy. Ich _bin_durchtrieben. Ich bin so hinterlistig wie du, und ich lasse mich nicht von dir rumschubsen wie alle anderen. Und ich scharwenzle nicht vor dir rum. Und versuch nie wieder, mir zu drohen, Malfoy, oder es könnte sein, daß ich dich verfluchen muß!"

„Das würdest du wirklich, nicht?" flüsterte er lächelnd.

„Ich hab es schon mal getan, oder etwa nicht?" gab sie zurück, aber sie lächelte ebenfalls.

„Das hast du allerdings", stimmte er zu. „Ich schätze, das heißt, ich sollte dich besser nicht lange genug loslassen, daß du deinen Zauberstab ziehen kannst." Er zog sie noch enger an sich und schlang seine Arme um sie. „Also, Ginny-Mädchen, vergibst du mir?"

„Krieg ich freien Kaffee, wenn ich dir verzeihe?"

„Nur, wenn du mich küßt", erwiderte er und strich mit seinen Lippen über ihre.

Ginny wich leicht zurück, ihre Augen funkelten vor Belustigung. „Ah, na gut, wenn ich muß!"

Die Glocke über der Tür läutete, aber weder Ginny noch Draco bemerkten es wirklich. Sie bemerkten es auch nicht, als drei Siebtkläßler aus Gryffindor eintraten, die ihre Neugier zu dem neuen Laden geführt hatte. Sie bemerkten nicht einmal das geschockte Keuchen, das ihre verliebte Umarmung allen drei Schülern entlockte, insbesondere dem großen, rothaarigen jungen Mann. Er ballte eine Hand zur Faust und erwägte, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, entschied sich jedoch dagegen.

„Laßt uns von hier verschwinden", murrte er an seine beiden Begleiter gewandt.

Die junge Frau nickte, als ihr Blick von seinem starren Gesicht zu dem widerlichen Anblick von Ginny Weasley, die Draco Malfoy küßte und umgekehrt, angezogen wurde. Aber der andere junge Mann zögerte.

„Aber Ron", sagte er dringlich, „es sind Ginny und _Malfoy_!"

Ron wandte mühevoll den Blick ab und sah seinen Freund an, als wäre ihm etwas übel. „Ja, und sieh dir an, wie sie mich fertiggemacht hat, als ich ihr zu sagen versucht habe, daß sie nicht mit ihm _befreundet_ sein kann! Vergiß es, Harry. Ich schick einfach Mum eine Eule, dann kann sie das regeln."

**Ende**


	5. Was darf's sein, Kaffee, Tee oder ich?

**Kapitel 5  
Was darfs sein, Kaffee, Tee oder ich?**

****ooOOoo

_Schließlich ist Kaffee bitter, ein Geschmack aus dem verbotenen und gefährlichen Reich._

– Diane Ackerman

ooOOoo

Ginny Weasley saß an ihrem üblichen Tisch in der Buchhandlung mit integriertem Café direkt über die Straße von Georges und Freds Scherzartikelladen. In zwei Tagen würde sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und – ehrlich gesagt – war es gar nicht so schlimm gewesen, die Ferien mit ihren Brüdern zu verbringen. Sie würde sie tatsächlich vermissen, obwohl sie sie allein hatten kochen lassen. Immerhin hatten sie den Abwasch übernommen und sogar beim Einkaufen geholfen. Ginny nahm an, daß es nicht halb so schlimm gewesen war, wie sie es Malfoy gegenüber dargestellt hatte in der Woche bevor sie abgereist war.

Mit einem Seufzen nahm Ginny ihre Tasse mit dampfendem Kaffee, eine spezielle Mischung mit Zimt-Kokos-Vanille-Geschmack und einer Portion Sahne darauf. Sie hatte es auf Empfehlung des jungen Mannes probiert, der hier abends arbeitete, nachdem die meisten anderen Geschäfte in der Straße geschlossen hatten. Ginny war hergekommen, nachdem sie Fred und George geholfen hatte, angezogen sowohl von dem wundervollen Aroma, das auf die Straße hinauswaberte, als auch von den Reihen, Stapeln und Regalen mit Büchern. Sie war ziemlich überwältigt gewesen von der Vielfalt an Getränken, die man bestellen konnte, von gekühlten Getränken über Eistee bis zu kochendheißer Schokolade und Kaffee.

Der junge Mann hinter der Theke hatte ihr einen geübten Blick zugeworfen und vermutet, daß sie ihre Schokolade heiß und süß mochte. Sie hatte die kindische Vorliebe zugegeben, und daß Kaffee für ihren Geschmack etwas zu bitter war. Der junge Mann war lächelnd an die Arbeit gegangen. Das Ergebnis war ein Getränk, das – wie er sagte – kein Kakao war, aber es enthielt Kokosaroma, und er wettete, sie würde es lieben. Das hatte sie, und anschließend konnte sie nicht dazu bewegt werden, etwas anderes zu probieren.

Jetzt war Ginny süchtig und fragte sich, ob sie sich nicht vielleicht einen von diesen winzigen Kaffeeautomaten für eine Tasse und ein paar Beutel mit dem Spezialaufguß leisten können würde, wenn Fred und George sie für ihre Hilfe bezahlt hatten.

Ginny nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck von dem kochendheißen, süßen Kaffee und versuchte, sich auf ihren Roman zu konzentrieren. Es war jedoch schwierig. Sie würde in zwei Tagen nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, und sie fühlte sich immer noch furchtbar wegen des Streits, den sie mit Malfoy gehabt hatte. Nun ja, kein Streit, dazu brauchte es zwei Personen. Aber er war einfach explodiert und hatte seitdem nicht mehr mit ihr geredet. Es war traurig, denn langsam mochte sie den gemeinen, arroganten Idioten, sogar sehr. Nicht in einem romantischen Sinn natürlich, aber sie mochte seine Gesellschaft, und es war schade, daß das harmonische Verhältnis, das sie aufgebaut hatten, so leicht und so schnell wieder zerstört war.

„Weißt du, es ist nicht gut für dich, so die Stirn zu runzeln", sagte eine angenehme Stimme hinter ihrem Rücken.

„Woher weißt du, daß ich die Stirn runzele?" fragte Ginny und drehte sich um, um den Mann aus dem Laden hinter sich stehen zu sehen.

Er grinste und setzte sich an ihren Tisch. Das tat er oft, wenn keine anderen Kunden im Laden waren, und Ginny stellte fest, daß ihr die Unterhaltungen mit ihm gefielen, obwohl er wahrscheinlich vier oder fünf Jahre älter war als sie.

„Du runzelst immer die Stirn, bevor du anfängst zu lesen. Schlechte Erinnerungen?"

Ginny wandte den Blick von dem schlichten, angenehmen Gesicht des junges Mannes ab und zuckte die Schultern.

„Es ist nichts, Bob", sagte sie. „Ich hab nur an einen F-Bekannten gedacht. Wir haben uns sozusagen verkracht, bevor ich aus der Schule abgereist bin."

Sie blickte ihn wieder an und sah Bobs bewegliche Augenbrauen sich heben. „Du hattest Streit mit deinem Freund?"

Ginny lächelte. „Nein, er war nicht mein Freund. Nicht mal ich bin nicht _so_irre. Aber ich hab gedacht, wir wären Freunde gewesen."

Bob drückte ihre Hand ein wenig und sagte: „Also bist du mit dem Kerl nicht mal befreundet?"

„Ich schätze nicht. Wir hatten eine Art Meinungsverschiedenheit, und er hat seitdem nicht mit mir gesprochen. Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde geworden, aber ich nehm' an, ich war mehr so was wie Unterhaltung für ihn, eine Möglichkeit, sich die Zeit zu vertreiben."

Bei Bobs entrüstetem Gesichtsausdruck kicherte Ginny. „So hab ich das nicht gemeint. Wir haben nur geredet. Wir haben uns gestritten, aber es war nicht ernstgemeint, verstehst du? Er hat mich geneckt und ich ihn. Aber unser einziges ernsthaftes Gespräch ist einfach irgendwie explodiert."

Einen Moment saßen sie still da, bis der junge Mann sagte: „Du fährst morgen?"

„Übermorgen, aber morgen führen mich die Jungs zu einem richtigen Essen aus. Sie versuchen, es wiedergutzumachen, daß sie mich die letzten zwei Wochen über ihrem Herd haben schuften lassen."

Ginny grinste, aber ihr neuer Freund sah nicht besonders glücklich aus. „Was? Was ist?"

„Nichts", sagte er, als er aufstand, um den Kunden zu bedienen, der gerade hereingekommen war.

Ginny beobachtete ihn einen Augenblick und kehrte dann zu ihrem Buch zurück.

Einige Zeit später trank Ginny den Bodensatz aus ihrer Tasse und klappte ihr Buch zu. Es war Zeit, nach Hause zu gehen. Bob eilte herüber, als Ginny sich erhob. Er nahm ihre Hand und hielt sie fest.

„Sieh mal, es ist so, Ginny-Mädchen", sagte er ohne Einleitung, wobei er den Kosenamen benutzte, den er ihr am ersten Tag gegeben hatte, als sie sich begegnet waren. „Ich weiß, ich bin älter, und ich hab keinen Abschluß an so 'ner feinen Schule wie Hogwarts gemacht und alles, aber ich mag dich, wirklich gern. Ich wollte, daß du das weißt, bevor du gehst."

Ginny starrte verwundert in sein schlichtes Gesicht. Er mochte sie? Er hatte bisher kein Wort gesagt. „Und warum sagst du mir das am letzten Tag, an dem wir uns sehen?" wollte sie wissen und schlang ihre Finger um seine.

Er sah erschrocken aus. „Du meinst, es macht dir nichts aus? 'n hübsches Mädchen wie du, und es stört dich nicht, daß ich nich' gut ausseh' und so?"

Ginny zog ihre Hand zurück und legte die Stirn in Falten. „Oh, na das ist was anderes", schnappte sie. „Du hast nicht gesagt, daß du mein _Aussehen_magst. Und ich dachte, es wär das Mädchen im Innern, das du magst."

„Oh, Ginny-Mädchen, nicht!" flehte er. „'türlich mag ich _dich_. Ich dacht' nur, du wärst nicht interessiert."

„Bob", sagte Ginny und nahm wieder seine Hand, „ich mag dich auch, und es hat nicht das geringste damit zu tun, wie du aussiehst! Du hast mich wie einen Menschen behandelt, nicht wie eine Kundin. Du hast mir zugehört, wenn ich über mein schreckliches Leben gemeckert hab, und du warst ein Freund. Weshalb sollte ich dich nicht mögen? Ich meine, wir kennen uns nicht besonders gut, aber ich mag dich trotzdem."

Daraufhin lächelte er, und das Lächeln erleuchtete sein ganzes Gesicht. Er war nicht mehr unattraktiv oder schlicht. Er beugte sich zögernd nach vorn und sagte: „Du meckerst nie, Ginny-Mädchen. Und ich hör dir gerne zu. Meinst du, wir kennen uns gut genug für einen Abschiedskuß?"

Ginny nickte lächelnd. „Ich denke, wir kennen uns gut genug für einen kleinen Kuß", stimmte sie zu.

Der Laden war zum Glück leer. Bob neigte den Kopf und berührte ihre Lippen. Ginny lehnte sich nach oben und preßte sich näher an ihn; er küßte angenehm. Einen Moment später richtete er sich auf. Ginny öffnete die Augen und lächelte ihn an. Bobs Gesicht war plötzlich sehr ernst, so daß Ginny sich fragte, ob ihre Zahnpasta oder ihr Deodorant versagt hatten.

„Ich werde dich nicht wiedersehen", sagte er in merkwürdigem Tonfall.

„Jedenfalls nicht bis zum Sommer", stimmte Ginny zu.

„Ich werde im Sommer nicht hier sein. Du bist ein besonderes Mädchen, Ginny Weasley. Und wenn der Trottel aus der Schule das nicht sehen kann, dann ist das sein Pech. Vergiß das nur nicht."

Als Ginny die dunkle, kalte Straße zum Haus der Zwillinge hinunterging, erkannte sie zwei Dinge. Erstens: Bob hatte recht. Wenn Malfoy nicht sehen konnte, daß ihre Freundschaft etwas Gutes gewesen war, dann war das sein verdammtes Pech. Die zweite Sache war weniger erfreulich: Sie hatte die Hausaufgaben für Kräuterkunde noch nicht angerührt.


	6. Dafür sind Freunde da

**Kapitel 6  
Dafür sind Freunde da**

ooOOoo**  
**

_Rechtfertige dich nie. Deine Freunde erwarten das nicht, und deine Feinde werden dir sowieso nicht glauben._

– Belgicia Howell

_Ein Freund hilft dir, etwas zu bewegen. Ein wirklich guter Freund wird dir helfen, Institutionen zu bewegen._

– Unbekannt

ooOOoo**_  
_**

Ginny saß an einem Tisch im hinteren Teil der Bibliothek, Federn und Pergament vor sich ausgebreitet. Ihr Kräuterkundebuch war aufgeschlagen, aber Ginny konnte es nur mit leerem Blick anstarren. Wieder einmal ergab die Hausaufgabe für Kräuterkunde keinen Sinn. Draco Malfoy konnte sie nicht um Hilfe bitten, da er nicht länger in die Bibliothek kam. Nicht daß sie das getan hätte. Er war abscheulich und gemein gewesen, als sie das letzte Mal miteinander gesprochen hatten. Nicht nur das, er hatte auch nicht mit ihr geredet, seid sie vor einem Monat aus den Ferien zurückgekommen war, nicht mal auf den Fluren. Als Ginny wieder einfiel, was ihr Freund Bob gesagt hatte, erkannte sie, daß er recht gehabt hatte: Es war schließlich Malfoys Pech. Ginny brauchte seine Gesellschaft ohnehin nicht. Jedenfalls sagte sie sich das.

All ihre übrigen Hausaufgaben waren fertig, und mit Kräuterkunde kam sie nicht weiter, also packte Ginny alles wieder in ihre Tasche. Es war sowieso Zeit zurückzugehen. Noch bevor sie aufstehen konnte, hörte sie eine vertraute Stimme.

„Du fällst in Kräuterkunde durch? Wer zur Hölle _fällt durch _in Kräuterkunde?"

Ginny beachtete den großen, blonden Jungen, der hinter ihrem Stuhl stand, kaum, schob ihren Stuhl vom Schreibtisch weg und stand auf. Sie schulterte ihre Tasche, warf sich ihren langen Zopf über die Schulter und ging auf dem Weg zum Ausgang der Bibliothek um ihn herum.

„So ist das also, Weasley? Wir haben einen kleinen Streit, und schon redest du nicht mehr mit mir? Gut, Weasley, dann stell dich eben an."

Ginny ging weiter und ignorierte ihn.

„Ach, komm schon, Kleine", sagte er, während er sie einholte und neben ihr herlief. „Jetzt sei nicht so. Komm und setz dich."

Es war fast ein Echo dessen, was sie zu ihm gesagt hatte, als sie ihn ausgelacht hatte, weil er so eingebildet war. Sie war immer noch verärgert über seinen gehässigen Ausbruch vor den Ferien, aber Ginny konnte spüren, wie ihr ein Lächeln um die Mundwinkel zuckte. Als sie stehenblieb und den großen jungen Mann neben sich ansah, bemerkte sie nicht, daß andere sie beobachteten und hinter vorgehaltener Hand flüsterten.

„Wie soll ich nicht sein, Malfoy? Du meinst, ich sollte es nicht persönlich nehmen, daß du mich angeschrien hast, ich solle erwachsen werden und es jemandem erzählen, den es kümmert? Ich hatte nicht vor, etwas zu sagen, aber du hast gebohrt und gebohrt, bis ich es dir erzählt habe. Du hättest nicht fragen sollen, wenn du nur vorhattest, so schroff darauf zu reagieren!" Ginny sah zu, wie er mit den Augen rollte.

„Großer Gott, Kleine, geht's immer noch darum? Hach, ich nehm' an, du wirst darüber meckern, bis ich mich entschuldige, richtig? Na gut. Es tut mir leid, daß ich dich angeschrien hab, obwohl ich meine Stimme eigentlich nicht erhoben habe. So, zufrieden? Meine Güte, ich dachte wir wären Freunde. Ich gebe nicht vor, auf dem Gebiet der Freundschaft allwissend zu sein, aber ich dachte, Freunde könnten sich gegenseitig sagen, was sie fühlen, ohne sich darüber Gedanken machen zu müssen. Scheiße, Weasley, du nennst mich andauernd einen arroganten, eingebildeten Idioten, und ich beschwer mich nicht dauernd, oder?"

Ginny spürte wieder das Lächeln um ihrem Mund zucken. „Das sage ich dir nur, weil _irgend jemand_versuchen muß, deine Bescheidenheit zu erhalten, Malfoy. Wenn ich nicht wäre, würde dein aufgeblasenes Ego nicht durch die Tür passen. Außerdem ist es nicht dasselbe, ob ich dir sage, daß du ein Idiot bist oder ob du mich bezichtigst, ich würde „meckern", wie schlecht es mir geht, wenn ich eigentlich „verdammt noch mal" alles habe."

Er legte die Stirn in Falten, offensichtlich in Gedanken.

„Also, ich schätze, wenn du mich beleidigst, dann ist das im Sinne der Allgemeinheit, und ich sollte nicht beleidigt sein? Ist es das?"

„So was ähnliches, Malfoy", stimmte Ginny zu, überkreuzte die Arme und lächelte ihn süßlich an. „Sogar du solltest den Unterschied erkennen."

„Sein eigener Mund zuckte ebenfalls, aber er versuchte, es zu verbergen. „Zuallererst mal, Kleine", sagte er schließlich, „sag nicht „verdammt". Das ist kein nettes Wort, und es ist einfach _falsch_, es dich sagen zu hören. Zweitens, du hast recht. Es gibt einen Unterschied. Aber noch einmal, ich dachte, wir wären Freunde."

Ginny starrte ihn an, als hätte sie ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen. Draco Malfoy hielt ihr einen Vortrag über ihre _Ausdrucksweise_? Das war witzig! Sie versuchte, nicht zu kichern, das tat sie wirklich, aber sie konnte sich nicht helfen. Der junge Mann, der sie beobachtete, war hin und her gerissen. Sie lachte ihn schon wieder aus, etwas, das diese kleine Gryffindor allzu oft zu tun schien. Auf der anderen Seite stürmte sie nicht mehr mit wütend verzogenem Gesicht aus der Tür, das war die gute Seite.

Mit seinem besten arroganten Grinsen sagte er: „Hab ich was Komisches gesagt, Kleine?"

Ginny nickte lächelnd. „Ich kann nicht glauben, daß ausgerechnet _du_den Nerv hast, über meine Ausdrucksweise zu reden! Ich habe nur wiederholt, was du gesagt hast. Und wenn wir Freunde sind, Malfoy, weshalb hast du dir dann im vergangenen Monat nicht die Mühe gemacht, mit mir zu sprechen?"

„Warum hast du dich nicht bequemt, mit mir zu sprechen, Kleine?" gab er zurück. „Es gehören immer zwei zu einem Gespräch, weißt du."

‚Selbstgefällig', dachte Ginny. Er sah im Augenblick so verflucht selbstgefällig aus. „Weil _ich_diejenige war, die verletzt war. Du hättest zuerst zu mir kommen sollen", verkündete Ginny mit erhobenem Kinn.

„Was zum Teufel, glaubst du, hab ich gerade getan, Weasley? Du hast also gekriegt, was du wolltest. Ich hab mich entschuldigt, und ich bin zuerst auf dich zugekommen. Gibt's noch irgendwelche anderen Kleinigkeiten, die ich wissen sollte, damit wir aus der Mitte des Raums verschwinden und aufhören können, Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen?"

„Nun ja, du könntest aufhören, mich „Kleine" zu nennen, das wäre nett."

Draco schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, Weasley, aber du kannst nicht alles haben."

Ginny konnte nicht anders, als sein Lächeln zu erwidern. Er hatte ein furchtbar ansteckendes Lächeln, auch wenn sie es nur selten sah. Trotz Dracos Worten, bemerkte keiner von ihnen die Aufmerksamkeit, die sich auf sich zogen.

„Und da du mir dieses wunderschöne Lächeln geschenkt hast, muß ich jetzt deinem zweifelhaften Charme zum Opfer fallen und dir vergeben, daß du ein unerträglicher Trottel warst? Ist das so, Malfoy?"

„Der Tag, an dem du meinem Charme „zum Opfer fällst", wird ein sehr frostiger Tag in der Hölle sein, Weasley. Sogar ich weiß das. Aber wegen des Vergebens, daß ich ein unerträglicher Trottel war, dafür sind Freunde da, oder, Kleine?"

Er streckte einen Arm aus, legte seine Hand um ihren Nacken und zog sie an sich. „Und wir sind Freunde, stimmt's, Kleine?"

Ginny seufzte, konnte aber ihr breites Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. „Tja, Malfoy, wenn du es so formulierst, ich schätze schon."

„Gut!" erwiderte er und ließ sie los. „Und jetzt, Kleine", fuhr er fort und zeigte auf den Tisch, „wie wär's, wenn du mir zeigst, was du in Kräuterkunde _diesmal_ nicht verstehst?"


	7. Deine Augen täuschen dich

**Kapitel 7  
Deine Augen täuschen dich**

ooOOoo

_Es ist immer die beste Methode, die Wahrheit zu sagen – außer natürlich, man ist ein außerordentlich guter Lügner._

– Jerome K. Jerome

_Die Wahrheit ist zweifellos schön, aber das sind Lügen auch.  
_

– Ralph Waldo Emerson

_Ich hätte ja die Wahrheit gesagt, aber Lügen war komischer.  
_

– Kelly Felix aka Davesmom

ooOOoo

Ginny blickte mit einem Ausdruck von Resignation von dem Buch auf, das sie gelesen hatte. Er hatte sie gefunden. ‚Verdammt', dachte sie. Sie hatte gehofft, sie hätte ihn auf der Treppe abgeschüttelt. Seufzend klappte Ginny ihr Buch zu und legte es beiseite. Dann sah sie zu, wie ihr älterer Bruder auf sie zustampfte.

„Ich war noch nicht fertig", sagte er, ohne Einleitung und setzte die Unterhaltung von vorhin fort – nein, keine Unterhaltung, es war ein Wortschwall gewesen, sagte sich Ginny. Für eine Unterhaltung brauchte es zwei Leute, und Ron hatte sie nicht zu Wort kommen lassen. Er schwenkte einen Finger in ihre Richtung.

„Mindestens ein Dutzend Leute haben mich gefragt, was meine Schwester damit beabsichtigt, mit solchem Abschaum wie Malfoy auszugehen. Ich werde das nicht hinnehmen, Gin! Du weißt, wie er und seine Bande sind. Du sagst ihm einfach, er soll sich verziehen! Verstanden?"

Ginnys Geduld war bis zum Äußersten gedehnt worden. Es war nicht genug, daß Ron gerade ihr Abendessen verdorben hatte, jetzt mußte er ihr zu ihrer Zufluchtsstätte folgen. Sie ging in die Bibliothek, um von der üblichen Gruppe von Leuten, die sie jeden Tag im Gemeinschaftsraum sehen mußte, _wegzukommen_. Nicht nur das, der Riesenidiot versuchte tatsächlich, ihr vorzuschreiben, mit wem sie ihre Zeit verbringen konnte! Das würde sie nicht tolerieren!

„Wenn ich irgend jemandem sage, daß er sich verziehen kann, dann bist du das, Ron! Wie kannst du es wagen zu versuchen, mir vorzuschreiben, mit wem ich reden darf! Was zum Teufel glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist?"

Ginny war wütend, ja, aber sie war es auch leid, nach Malfoy gefragt zu werden. Seid sie und Malfoy nach den Ferien wieder angefangen hatten, miteinander zu reden, schienen die Leute davon Notiz zu nehmen. Zuerst hatte Ginny diese eifersüchtige Katze Pansy Parkinson dafür verantwortlich gemacht, aber es sah so aus, als würde _jeder_ darüber reden. _Jeder_ schien zu glauben, daß er oder sie ein Recht hatte, Ginny auszufragen, und _alle_ schienen zu glauben, daß mehr vor sich ging, als wirklich da war. Sie mochte Malfoy, obwohl sie wußte, was für ein scheußlicher Arsch er zu den meisten war. _Sie _behandelte er gut, und es war Tatsache, daß sie Freunde waren.

„Was meinst du damit, was ich glaube, wer ich bin?" schnauzte Ron. „Ich bin dein Bruder! Ich bin dazu da, dich zu beschützen! Und das bedeutet, Abschaum wie Malfoy von dir fernzuhalten!"

Ginny schluckte die Antwort hinunter, die ihr automatisch einfiel: daß er in ihrem ersten Schuljahr nicht sonderlich gut darin gewesen war, sie zu beschützen, nicht mal in der zweiten Klasse, als im Zug beinahe ihre Lebenskraft von den Dementoren aufgezehrt worden war. Sie änderte statt dessen ihre Taktik.

„Woher willst du eigentlich wissen, daß ich es bin, um die du dir Sorgen machen mußt, Ron? Ist dir jemals der Gedanke gekommen, daß ich diejenige bin, die sich an Malfoy ranmacht? Vielleicht braucht Malfoy deine Hilfe, denn ich brauch sie mit Sicherheit nicht!"

Ron gaffte sie einige Sekunden lang an, anscheinend unfähig, das als Möglichkeit zu akzeptieren. Bevor er irgendeine Art von Antwort formen konnte, sah Ginny, wie sich hinter ihm eine vertraute und sehr willkommene Gestalt bewegte.

„Belästigt dich dieser Trottel, Kleine? Kann ich helfen?" fragte Draco geschmeidig.

Ginny lächelte mit einem listigen, boshaften Glanz in den Augen. „Mein Bruder scheint den Eindruck zu haben, daß _du_mich belästigst, Malfoy. Ich habe ihm gerade mitgeteilt, daß du ein unschuldiges Opfer bist, und daß ich diejenige mit schlimmen Absichten auf dein reines, unberührtes Selbst bin. Ist es nicht so?"

Dracos Augenbrauen hoben sich, als er ihr ein Grinsen zuwarf. Dann wandte er sich dem stammelnden, entrüsteten älteren Bruder zu. „Sie hat vollkommen recht, Weasley", sagte er. „Ich habe ihr wieder und wieder gesagt, daß ich nur mit ihr befreundet sein will, aber sie hört nicht auf, meine Tugend auf die Probe zu stellen. Nun, ich bin es müde zu kämpfen, daher habe ich beschlossen, ihren lüsternen Forderungen nachzugeben."

Draco griff nach Ginnys Hand und zog sie von ihrem Platz hoch. „Also gut, Kleine", verkündete er feierlich. „Nimm mich, ich bin dein!"

Ginny kicherte hilflos, als Draco sich in ihre Arme warf und seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter legte. „Bitte geh sanft mit mir um, Liebling. Es ist mein erstes Mal", flehte er sie an, einen sehnsüchtigen, bittenden Ausdruck im Gesicht, bevor er in einem gespielten Ohnmachtsanfall auf sie fiel.

Ron sah sprachlos zu, seine Augen so groß wie Untertassen.

„Nein!" brachte er hervor. „Das _kann _nicht wahr sein! Oh mein Gott! Mum wird durchdrehen! Ginny …"

Er unterbrach sich, als er sah, wie Ginny und Draco auf dem Fenstersitz zusammenbrachen. Beide lachten hysterisch und hielten sich aneinander fest, um nicht umzufallen. Draco konnte gerade lange genug aufhören zu lachen, um Ron zu sagen, er solle Leine ziehen, bevor er wieder losprustete.

Ron schien unsicher, ob er versuchen sollte, Draco in Stücke zu reißen, oder Ginny zurück nach Gryffindor zu schleifen. Er überlegte einen Moment hin und her, bevor er sich mit beiden Händen an den Kopf griff.

„Kopfschmerzen, Ron?" fragte Ginny mit falscher Besorgnis, bevor sie sich in einem erneuten Lachanfall auflöste. „Vielleicht kann Madame Pince dir helfen. Da kommt sie schon", fügte sie zwischen Glucksern hinzu. Ron machte eine ausgesprochen finstere Miene, zog sich aber zurück.

„Die Sache ist noch nicht vorbei", sagte er. Er schien zu wissen, daß er im Augenblick von keinem der beiden eine sinnvolle Antwort erhalten würde, also stürmte er davon.

Madame Pince sah den verwirrten Jungen an sich vorbeistelzen, während sie herbeieilte, um nachzusehen, woher dieser Aufruhr kam. Ginny und Draco nahmen sich augenblicklich zusammen und ließen sich nur noch hin und wieder einen seltsamen Schluckauf vernehmen, während Madame Pince ihnen die Leviten las, weil sie so eine Unruhe erzeugt hatten. Als sie Ginny und Draco schließlich allein ließ, sahen sie sich an und brachen um ein Haar wieder in Gelächter aus.

Als sie sich endlich wieder ansehen konnten, ohne vor Lachen zu brüllen, schenkte Draco Ginny ein boshaftes Grinsen. „Schlimme Absichten auf mein „reines, unberührtes Selbst"? Weasley, du bist so genial böse. Das war so viel besser als das, was wir mit Pansy gemacht haben. Ich fühle, daß ich in der Gegenwart einer Meisterin bin!"

Sie konnte nicht anders, als zu lachen. „Ich fand es auch ziemlich gut", gab sie zu. „Und was die Meisterschaft betrifft, muß ich sagen, Malfoy, ich habe von dem besten gelernt, nicht wahr?"

Draco sah unbeschreiblich selbstgefällig aus, als er nickte. „Das hast du." Er zeigte auf ihre Tasche und ergänzte: „Und jetzt, Kleine, laß uns mal sehen, ob du deine Hausaufgaben für Kräuterkunde ‚meistern' kannst."


	8. Ein grünäugiges Ungeheuer

**Kapitel 8  
Ein grünäugiges Ungeheuer, das nicht Harry heißt**

ooOOoo

_Man könnte meinen, Eifersucht wäre ihr einziges Vergnügen gewesen._

– Erica Jong, „Fear of Flying", 1973

_Just call me Cleopatra, everyone, 'cause I'm the queen of denial._

– Pam Tillis, „Cleopatra, Queen of Denial"

ooOOoo

Draco Malfoy sah zu, wie das Mädchen in die Bibliothek hüpfte, ihre Tasche über die Schulter geschwungen und den immer präsenten schnulzigen Liebesroman in einer Hand. Es war dieser Gang, der Draco zuerst für dieses Mädchen als etwas anderes als ein Opfer für seine Schikanen und sarkastischen Bemerkungen interessiert hatte. Er hatte vor einigen Monaten in der nahezu leeren Bibliothek gesessen, beinah zu Tränen gelangweilt, als die jüngste Weasley mit wippendem Zopf hereingehüpft kam, ein leises heimliches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Draco hatte die Stirn gerunzelt, dann gelächelt. Seine Absicht war gewesen, sie zu nerven, zu beleidigen und sie vielleicht sogar dazu zu bringen, weinend aus der Bibliothek zu flüchten.

Mit einem neuerlichen Grinsen erinnerte sich Draco daran, wie überrascht er gewesen war, daß sie eher genervt als beleidigt schien. Die freche kleine Trottelin hatte nur ruhig dagesessen und die Vorzüge ihrer albernen Romanzen mit ihm diskutiert. Draco hatte ihre Unterhaltung tatsächlich genossen, sogar, wie sie ihn aufgezogen hatte, er wisse nichts darüber, wie ein Verliebter reden würde.

Noch besser war jedoch gewesen, wie Weasley ihm geholfen hatte, dieser dämlichen Schlampe Parkinson einen Streich zu spielen. Sie war genial gewesen. Sie war nicht in Panik geraten, als Draco sie an sich gezogen und ihre Lippen aufeinandergepreßt hatte. Und sie hatte es nicht falsch verstanden und eine lächerliche Schwärmerei für ihn entwickelt. Sie sprachen tatsächlich schon seit sechs Monaten miteinander (abgesehen von dem Monat nach den Ferien), und Weasley war wahrscheinlich die beste Freundin, die er je gehabt hatte.

Damit machte er eine bedeutende Aussage über seine Bekanntschaften mit Hauskameraden. Er mußte allerdings zugeben, daß weder Crabbe noch Goyle jemals mehr als seine Leibwächter und Idioten für alles gewesen waren. Sie verneigten sich vor ihm und schleimten sich ein und erweckten in Draco im allgemeinen den Wunsch, sich zu übergeben.

Weasley auf der anderen Seite interessierte sich nicht im geringsten dafür, wieviel Geld er hatte. Es interessierte sie nicht, wie einflußreich seine Familie war. Sie hatte vielmehr allen Grund, seine Familie zu hassen, ihn selbst eingeschlossen. Sie ließ nie eine Gelegenheit aus, ihm einen Dämpfer zu versetzen, damit er nicht „zuviel von sich hielt". Draco konnte sich nur an eine Situation erinnern, in der er gedacht hatte, sie könnte sich in ihn verlieben, und als sie es herausgefunden hatte, hatte sie ihm geradewegs ins Gesicht gelacht.

Er beobachtete, wie sie zum hinteren Teil der Bibliothek ging. Plötzlich sah sie hoch und begegnete seinem Blick. Sie lächelte, dieses neugierige, listige, Zu-allen-Schandtaten-bereit-Lächeln, an das er sich gewöhnt hatte. Er wollte verdammt sein, wenn sie nicht nach Slytherin gepaßt hätte, dachte er sich, als er das Lächeln erwiderte. Sie war hinterhältig genug. Unglücklicherweise hatte sie diesen widerlich ehrenhaften Charakterzug, der verhindert hätte, daß sie rücksichtslos genug war, um in seinem Haus zu überleben.

Dann war sie weg, hinter den Regalen außer Sicht verschwunden. Draco legte sie Stirn in Falten. In all der Zeit, die sie jetzt miteinander redeten, war sie noch nicht ein einziges Mal zuerst auf ihn zugegangen. Er kam immer zuerst zu ihr. Vor den Ferien, als sie diesen dummen Streit gehabt hatten (nun ja, gab er mit uncharakteristischer Ehrlichkeit zu, nachdem er ausgerastet und explodiert war), war Draco sicher gewesen, daß sie in gerechter Entrüstung zu ihm kommen und eine Entschuldigung, eine Erklärung oder beides verlangen würde. Das war sie nicht. Statt dessen war sie nicht mehr in die Bibliothek gekommen. Nach den Ferien hatte sie so verdammt zufrieden mit sich gewirkt, auf selbstgefällige Art voller Selbstvertrauen. Sie war auch dann nicht zu ihm gekommen, wegen des Ratschlags von diesem verfluchten Kellner aus dem Café, über den sie jetzt die ganze Zeit zu seufzen schien.

Schließlich, nach fast einem Monat, war Draco zu ihr gekommen. Nicht, daß es eine große Sache war. Er wurde wahnsinnig, ohne jemand _Normales_, mit dem er sich unterhalten konnte. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt, mit der jüngsten Weasley zu lachen und zu scherzen, und er war der erste, der zugeben würde, daß er weder das richtige Temperament noch die Erziehung hatte, um sich etwas zu versagen, das er wollte.

Aber jetzt wurde es lästig. Er saß direkt hier, direkt vor ihr! Sie hatte ihn gesehen, aber abgesehen von diesem Lächeln, das sie ihm zugeworfen hatte, ignorierte sie ihn vollkommen! Hatte ihr idiotischer Bruder letztendlich Erfolg damit gehabt, sie abzuschrecken? Draco kochte vor Wut bei der Vorstellung, wie Ron Weasley seiner Schwester sagte, sie solle sich von ihm fernhalten. Das war einfach zuviel.

Obwohl er bereits beschlossen hatte, Weasley zu ignorieren, falls sie in die Bibliothek kommen sollte, stopfte Draco die Zettel, die er durchgegangen war, in seine Tasche und hatte Ginny ausfindig gemacht, bevor er überhaupt gemerkt hatte, daß er aufgestanden war.

Sie blickte auf, als er sich näherte. Mit einem Lächeln rutschte sie auf dem gepolsterten Sitz zur Seite und tätschelte den Platz neben sich.

„Du machst also doch keine Hausaufgaben?"

„Seit wann mache ich in der Bibliothek Hausaufgaben?" Er knurrte es beinahe.

„Was ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?" gab Ginny freundlich zurück.

Malfoy war nicht die rationalste Person, die sie kannte, und seine gelegentlichen, unerklärten Ausbrüche waren einfach etwas, woran sie sich gewöhnt hatte. Gewöhnlich beachtete sie sie nicht. Manchmal nervte sie ihn deswegen oder neckte ihn, aber meistens war es der Mühe nicht wert. Sie sah ihn noch immer an, wobei sie sowohl das verärgerte Stirnrunzeln auf seinem Gesicht bemerkte als auch die Anspannung seines Körpers. Irgendwas hatte ihn stinksauer gemacht, und sie war nicht sicher, ob sie wissen wollte, was es war. Dann, so plötzlich wie sie gekommen war, schien seine schlechte Laune dahinzuschmelzen.

„Weißt du, Kleine", sagte er, „irgendwann werd ich dich endlich noch mal erschrecken. Auch wenn ich es zu meiner Lebensaufgabe machen muß, dich dazu zu bringen zu kauern und dich zu verstecken, du wirst es tun!"

„In deinen Träumen, Malfoy", witzelte Ginny. „Willst du einen Schokofrosch?"

Mit einem theatralischen Seufzen nahm Draco die angebotene Süßigkeit. „Sogar wenn ich dir unverblümt drohe, ignorierst du mich. Du bist furchtbar für mein Ego, Kleine."

„Und vor nicht langer Zeit hast du mir gesagt, wie gut ich für dein Ego wäre, nicht?" entgegnete sie ohne Zögern. „Also, wenn du nicht Hausaufgaben gemacht hast, was hast du dann gemacht?"

„Nichts, bin nur ein paar Unterlagen durchgegangen. Du?"

„Ich sollte eigentlich Hausaufgaben machen", gab sie in listigem Ton zu. „Aber ich hab dieses Buch gefunden, das ich in den Ferien gekauft hab, und ich hab mich entschlossen, es endlich zu lesen."

Sie zeigte ihm das Titelbild des Schundromans und öffnete ihn an der richtigen Stelle.

„Du hast das aus diesem blöden Laden? Wo dieser Idiot gearbeitet hat?"

Sie wandte dem gutaussehenden jungen Mann neben sich einen fragenden Blick zu. „Bitte?"

„Ich sagte: Hast du dieses Buch in diesem Café gekauft, wo dieser dämliche Kerl hinter der Theke sich an dich rangeschmissen hat?"

Ginny spürte, wie sich ihre Augenbrauen fast bis zu ihrem Haaransatz hoben. Sie wußte, es war ausgeschlossen, aber Malfoy hörte sich tatsächlich _eifersüchtig_an. Mit einem leisen Lächeln legte sie eine Hand auf die Brust und versuchte, seinen Tonfall zu imitieren.

„Großer Gott, Malfoy, wofür war _der _Blick?"

„Welcher Blick?" fragte Malfoy.

Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, sie fing an zu kichern. „D-dieser „Oh-Ginny-Blick"! So einen B-Blick hab ich von d-dir noch nie g-gesehen!"

„Was!?"

Draco schoß so schnell in die Höhe, daß er seine Tasche umstieß und sich seine Zettel auf dem Boden verteilten. Ginny mühte sich verzweifelt, ihr Lachen zu dämpfen, aber der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht war so komisch gewesen, daß es ihr schwerfiel.

„Oh Gott, das war großartig!" platzte sie heraus, als er sich hinkniete, um seine Zettel einzusammeln. „Meine Güte, Malfoy! Ich hab so lange darauf gewartet, mich dafür zu revanchieren! Das war perfekt!"

Draco blickte schließlich mit finsterem Gesicht auf. Das Mädchen platzte fast bei dem Versuch, ihr Gelächter zu unterdrücken. Schließlich sah er jedoch die witzige Seite der Situation. Mit einem verstimmten Schnauben sagte er: „Nun ja, ich lebe, um dich zu amüsieren, Weasley."

Ginny erstickte endlich ihr Kichern und sprang von ihrem Platz hinunter, um ihm beim Aufheben seiner Papiere zu helfen. Als er die letzten Zettel in seine Tasche steckte, legte sie ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. Ihr plötzlich ernster Ausdruck verwunderte ihn.

„Sieh mal, Malfoy", sagte sie ruhig, „mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde nicht schwach werden, in Ordnung? Ich mag deine Gesellschaft und alles, aber Romantik?" Sie zuckte die Schultern und grinste dann wieder. „Außerdem, ich würde ja nicht zu den „unerwünschten Massen" gehören wollen, nicht wahr?"

Draco blickte hinunter zu ihrer Hand auf seinem Arm. Er entschied in diesem Moment, daß er eine große Klappe hatte.

* * *

**Anmerkungen:**

Die Überschrift des Kapitels bezieht sich auf eine Wendung von Shakespeare, der Eifersucht als grünäugiges Ungeheuer bezeichnet.

Gute Nacht allerseits:-)

**SpoiltAngelVirginia: **Hmmm … Ja, ich denke, das merkt man. ;-) Und nein, keiner von beiden wird überlaufen. Sie sind völlig harmlos.

**silver moonstone:** Mach dir keine Gedanken, ich liebe lange Reviews. :-) Du verschläfst also nicht die Schulvormittage, sehr vorbildlich ;-). Ich muß zu meiner Schande gestehen, daß ich das meistens so gemacht hab …  
Wie Ron sind wohl wirklich nicht alle, obwohl ich das auch nicht richtig beurteilen kann. Ich hab nur zwei jüngere Brüder, das ist natürlich sowieso immer was anderes. ;-) Aber ich glaube, ich würde mir wohl auch von älteren Geschwistern nichts gefallen lassen …  
Viel Erfolg mit . :-)

**h0n3ym0on:**Danke für Dein Vertrauen :-). Ich hoffe, ich erfülle Deine Erwartungen auch weiterhin … :-)

**Vielen Dank an:** LadyEvelyn und skateZ!


	9. Haarige Nicht–Harry–Situationen

**Kapitel 9  
Haarige Nicht-Harry-Situationen**

ooOOoo

_Jemand hat mir mal gesagt, daß es die Liebe ist, die die Welt antreibt. Na ja, ich mußte ihm einfach ins Gesicht lachen, weil, komm schon, jeder weiß, daß eine mutierte Wüstenrennmaus in einem Laufrad die Welt antreibt.  
_

– Mutedfaith com

_Männer sind von der Erde, Frauen sind von der Erde. Finde dich damit ab._

_– _Mutedfaith com

ooOOoo

Ginny Weasley saß in der hintersten Ecke der Bibliothek, weit weg von den sonnigen Wänden und bequemen Fensterplätzen, wo sie normalerweise saß. Dafür gab es zwei Gründe. Der erste Grund war, daß sie niemanden sehen wollte, der sie nach ihrer neuesten Auseinandersetzung mit Pansy Parkinson fragen konnte. Der zweite war, daß sie geweint hatte und im Moment nicht wollte, daß jemand ihr Gesicht sah, voller roter Flecken und mit roten Augen, passend zu ihren feurigen Haaren.

Sie hatte ihre Hausaufgaben dabei sowie auch ihren neuen Liebesroman, den ihre Mutter ihr geschickt hatte, aber Ginny ignorierte beides. Sie war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, wütend in die Gegend zu starren, als daß sie etwas so Banalem wie Hausaufgabenhätte Beachtung schenken können. Auch der Liebesroman war keinen Gedanken wert. Er war von der Sorte „Sie küßten sich, und ihre Glückseligkeit trug sie zu den Sternen und zurück". Die Heldin in dieser Art von Romanen war immer ein süßes, unschuldiges, (dummes) junges Mädchen aus der Oberschicht ohne einen Pfennig Geld, dem es irgendwie gelungen war, mit seiner Geschmacklosigkeit und Unerfahrenheit den reichsten, bestaussehenden und überzeugtesten Junggesellen „auf dem Markt" einzufangen. ‚Oh', hatte Ginny mit einem Schnauben gedacht, ‚nicht zu vergessen, daß er ein Graf, ein Vicomte oder ein Zauberer mit den erstaunlichsten Fähigkeiten war. Nicht mal Ginny mit ihrer Vorliebe für gutaussehende Helden und schöne Heldinnen konnte den sirupsüßen Schund auf den Seiten dieses Buches ertragen.

Also saß sie da, verlegen und wütend, und hoffte, daß niemand, der sie kannte, sie fand. Natürlich hätte sie erwarten sollen, daß sie gefunden werden würde. Es war einfach so ein Tag gewesen. Sie hätte mit Sicherheit nicht überrascht sein sollen, daß die Person, die sie fand, an dem langen Zopf zupfte, den sie wie gewöhnlich trug. Unglücklicherweise hatte sie das nicht, und sie war es, daher – anstatt den jungen Mann, der sich ihr so leise genähert und an ihrem Zopf gezogen hatte, einfach nur zornig anzufunkeln – sprang sie von ihrem Stuhl auf, wirbelte herum und traf ihn mit einem Schlag, der übel gewesen wäre, hätte der junge Mann nicht die schnellen Reflexe eines geborenen Suchers gehabt.

„Großer Gott, Weasley! Wofür zum Teufel war das?"

Draco Malfoy betastete vorsichtig sein Kinn, wo Ginnys Faust ihn gestreift hatte. Er tat verdammt weh, und er war nur froh, daß er der Wucht des Schlages hatte ausweichen können.

„Bist du wahnsinnig?"

Ginny starrte ihn schockiert an. Sie hatte nicht vorgehabt, jemanden zu attackieren; es war einfach passiert. Vermutlich ein Ergebnis des Streits, den sie mit dieser Kuh Parkinson gehabt hatte. Sie war zerknirscht. Sie mochte diesen Jungen wirklich, trotz all ihrer Verschiedenheit.

„Tut mir leid", sagte sie rasch und blickte von ihm zu ihrer Faust, wie um herauszufinden, wie ihre Hand ohne ihre Erlaubnis gehandelt hatte.

„Ja, danke, Kleine. Ich werd dran denken, wenn ich dich wegen Körperverletzung verklage! Auf die Gefahr hin, mich in nerviger Weise zu wiederholen, wofür zum Teufel war das? Es hat dich vorher nie gestört, wenn ich das gemacht hab. Du benimmst dich, als hätt' ich dir weh getan, oder so was."

Ginny sah ihn mit verengten Augen an. „Das hast du, du Riesenidiot. Was hast du erwartet?"

Draco neigte leicht den Kopf. „Was meinst du? Ich hab doch kaum gezogen!"

Ginny blinzelte. „Du meinst, du hast es nicht gehört?"

„Was gehört? Ich hab in Snapes Unterricht festgesteckt. Er scheint zu glauben, daß ich vor meinen UTZs Extraübungen in Fortgeschrittene Zaubertränke brauche."

Er ging um den Tisch herum und setzte sich. „Also, was ist passiert? Und was machst du hier in der Ecke? Ich hatte nicht mal vor, hier … hey! Hast du geweint?"

„Oh, gut bemerkt, Malfoy!" antwortete Ginny giftig. „Was hat dir den Anhaltspunkt gegeben? Die zerknüllten Taschentücher? Die roten Augen?"

Draco hob abwehrend die Hände. „Hey, laß es nicht an mir aus, wenn der Typ aus dem Café deine Briefe nicht beantwortet!"

„Du bist ein erbärmlicher Idiot, Malfoy, weißt du das? Das hier hat nichts das geringste mit Bob zu tun, und nur weil er nicht … Ich meine, das geht dich nichts an. Aber eins kann ich dir sagen! Du solltest deine Freundin besser an die Leine nehmen, denn wenn sie mir noch mal näher als zwei Meter kommt, wird mehr als Madame Pomfrey nötig sein, um sie wieder hinzukriegen!"

Draco wich beinahe vor dem wütenden Funkeln zurück, das ihm die kleine Gryffindor gegenüber von ihm zuwarf. „Meine Freundin?" sagte er nach einem Augenblick. „Du bist krank, Weasley. Ich habe keine Freundin. Wovonredest du?"

Ginny rollte mit den Augen und überkreuzte die Arme. „Oh, bitte sag nicht, du wußtest nichts davon, daß Parkinson und all ihren mutigen kleinen Slytherin-Freundinnen geplant haben, mich in die Ecke zu treiben und mir eine neue Frisur zu verpassen, ohne die Benutzung einer Schere!"

Ginny sprühte fast vor Zorn, aber der verwirrte Gesichtsausdruck des jungen Mannes gegenüber von ihr beruhigte sie etwas. Vielleicht hatte er es tatsächlichnicht gehört. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Verwirrung verschwand und von einer anderen Gefühlsregung ersetzt wurde. Obwohl sie in den vergangenen Monaten den Großteil ihrer Freizeit in der Gesellschaft dieses jungen Mannes verbracht hatte, zuckte sie bei seinem finsteren Blick zusammen.

„Willst du damit sagen, daß Pansy und ihre Freundinnen dich angegriffen haben?" fragte er mit leiser Stimme.

Ginny schüttelte ihren vorübergehenden Schrecken ab und schniefte. „Sie haben versucht, mich anzugreifen. Du weißt aus persönlicher Erfahrung, daß das nicht so einfach ist."

Sie konnte nicht anders, als bei dieser Erklärung ein klein wenig großspurig zu klingen. Wenngleich Draco seit fast einem Jahr nicht mehr versucht hatte, sie zu verhexen, war er doch oft genug am empfangenden Ende ihrer Verteidigungszauber gewesen.

„Vergiß das", sagte er mit einem ungeduldigen Wedeln der Hand. „Erzähl mir, was passiert ist."

Ginny zuckte die Schultern. „Tja, zunächst mal, es tut mir wirklichleid, daß ich dich geschlagen hab, aber du wirst es verstehen, wenn ich's dir erklärt hab. Und ich sitze hier, weil ich weiß, daß früher oder später Snape oder McGonagall oder Hermine oder sonstwer nach mir suchen wird, um mich zu fragen, womit ich deine Freundin verflucht habe."

Dracos Blick verfinsterte sich wieder. „Sie ist nicht meine Freundin", stieß er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Wie oft muß ich dir das sagen? Und was zur Hölle ist passiert?"

„Na gut!" sagte Ginny entrüstet. Der Effekt wurde ruiniert durch das plötzliche, boshafte Grinsen, das sich auf ihr Gesicht stahl. „Kennst du die Mädchen, mit denen Parkinson rumhängt?"

Draco nickte, während er sich wunderte, warum sein Magen sich so zusammenzog. Weasley sah in Ordnung aus, abgesehen von den Flecken und den Tränenspuren, und aus eigener Erfahrung wußte er, daß es wahrscheinlich Pansy war, um die er sich sorgen sollte. Aber ihre Reaktion, wie sie so blind nach ihm geschlagen hatte, hatte ihn aus der Fassung gebracht.

„Nun", sagte sie, „ich war nach dem Unterricht auf dem Weg zurück nach Gryffindor, und Parkinson und ihre Bande kamen sozusagen angeglitscht."

Der Hauptpunkt der Geschichte war, daß Parkinson Weasleys Freunde vertrieben und das Mädchen dann drangsaliert hatte. Weasley war jedoch nicht so leicht einzuschüchtern, und Pansy und ihre Freunde hatten erkannt, daß sie eher eine kleine Teufelin vor sich hatten als ein mickriges Wiesel, wie sie erwartet hatten. Anscheinend hatten sie angefangen, nach ihr zu greifen, hatten ihre Kleider zerrissen und ihr an den Haaren gezogen. Pansy hatte es geschafft, einmal böse zu ziehen, bevor Weasley sie verhext hatte. Der Rest der Bande war abgehauen und hatte – typisch für sie – eine der ihren im Stich gelassen. Nachdem Ginny den Hausgeist von Gryffindor losgeschickt hatte, um die Heilerin zu holen, war sie hierher gekommen.

Draco war nicht sicher, ob er lachen oder besorgt sein sollte. Er stand auf, stellte sich hinter sie und ließ seine Hand sanft in das Haar unter ihrem Zopf gleiten.

„Was machst – autsch! Verflucht, das tut verdammt weh!"

Draco zog seine Finger zurück. „Verdammt ist richtig, du blutest. Diese Schlampe hat dir praktisch die Haare ausgerissen", sagte er kalt und zeigte ihr seine leicht blutigen Fingerspitzen. „Ich sollte …"

„Duwirst gar nichts tun!" schnappte Ginny, die sich jetzt ziemlich unbehaglich fühlte. Sie würde es nie vor ihm zugeben, aber es hatte sich gut angefühlt, wie er mit den Fingern durch ihre Haare gefahren war. Nicht mal der schmerzhafte Stich war so schlimm gewesen, es war mehr ihre Verlegenheit gewesen, die sie hatte aufschreien lassen. Er durfte auf keinen Fall denken, daß sie tatsächlich schwach wurde. Außerdem wurde sie das nicht … sehr.

Sie stand abrupt auf und wich zurück. „Der Fluch, mit dem ich sie verhext hab, war einer, mit dem ich experimentiert hab. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob die Heilerin ohne ein wenig Hilfe in der Lage sein wird, ihn rückgängig zu machen. So wie's aussieht, mußte sie vermutlich die Schweinerei zusammenkratzen und Parkinson in ein Bett gießen. Ich sollte gehen."

„Oh, ich verstehe", erwiderte Draco böse. Das tat er jedoch nicht. Er hatte sie kaum berührt, und sie war zurückgesprungen, als wäre er kontaminiert. Überraschenderweise störte ihn das mehr, als er zugeben wollte. Mit einem höhnischen Grinsen zeigte er auf ihren langen, dicken Zopf und sagte: „Tja, Weasley, hier ist ein kleiner Rat. Wenn du nichts damit machen willst, solltest du das Ding abschneiden. Dann würden es die Leute nicht für eine Klingelschnur halten."

Draco wandte sich um und schlenderte davon, während Ginny ihn düster beobachtete. Draco Malfoy empört und wütend, weil ihr etwas zugestoßen war, war neu für sie. Und Draco Malfoy, der sanfte, graziöse Finger durch ihr Haar gleiten ließ und wegen ein bißchen Blut kalt und slytherinhaft wurde, war geradezu dazu bestimmt, sie weit über „schwach" hinauszukatapultieren und in die beängstigenden Gefilde von „Vernarrtheit".

Sie sah zu, wie er die Bibliothek verließ, wobei er an Professor McGonagall vorbeikam. Seufzend packte Ginny ihre Sachen zusammen, und als sie damit fertig war, stand die Lehrerin neben ihr.

„Ms Weasley", sagte sie steif. „Würden Sie mich freundlicherweise zur Krankenstation begleiten? Und wenn wir dort fertig sind, werden wir eine schöne, lange Unterhaltung führen, über das Verfluchen anderer Schüler. Andere lassen ihre Schüler vielleicht damit davonkommen, aber ganz gleich, was die Provokation war, wir sind Gryffindors!"

Ginny sank das Herz in die Hose, als sie ihre Tasche schulterte und der Lehrerin für Verwandlung aus der Bibliothek hinaus folgte.

* * *

**Anmerkungen:**

Gute Nacht allerseits, und bis morgen!

**blub:**Schon, aber die sind meistens wesentlich stressiger als die Vorlesungszeit. ;-) Wenn man erst mal denkt, man hätte frei, und faul wird, kommt man da schwer wieder raus … aber die Arbeit macht sich trotzdem nicht von selbst. Ja, ja, ich leide … ;-)

**h0n3ym0on:** Na gut, chrmchrm, ich verkrafte soviel Lob und werde nicht unter dem Druck der Erwartungen zusammenbrechen. ;-) Vielen Dank, wirklich. Jetzt muß ich wohl erst recht mein Bestes tun. :-)  
Richtige Rons gibt es, glaub ich, gar nicht so viele in der wirklichen Welt. Diejenigen meiner Bekannten, die jüngere Schwestern haben, sind nicht unbedingt überinteressiert oder sonstwie besitzergreifend … soweit ich weiß. ;-) Zwei von denen haben letztens HP6 gelesen und fanden so eine typische Ron/Ginny-Szene völlig unrealistisch. :-D

**SpoiltAngelVirginia:**Draco wird genaugenommen zu gar nichts, er ist es schon. ;-) Ich sagte ja bereits, daß hier beide ganz harmlos sind. Ändern kann ich das aber wohl nicht, die Geschichte ist nun mal, wie sie ist. Da läßt sich nachträglich nicht mehr viel machen. ;-)

**Zutzi alias Susi:**Hab mir schon gedacht, daß die meisten die Erklärung nicht brauchen, aber man weiß ja nie, wie alt bzw. jung die Leser sind. ;-) Sicher ist sicher.

**Vielen Dank an:** LadyEvelyn, Pottili und Loki Slytherin!


	10. Man kann nicht immer haben, was man will

**Kapitel 10  
Man kann nicht immer haben, was man will**

ooOOoo

_Man kann nicht immer haben, was man will. Aber wenn man es sucht, findet man manchmal vielleicht genau, was man braucht._

– The Rolling Stones, You Cant Always Get What You Want

_Die Liebe wird verhüllt unter dem Deckmantel der Freundschaft eintreten._

– Ovid (43 v. Chr. – 17 n. Chr.)

_Nichts nimmt Erdnußbutter so den Geschmack wie unerwiderte Liebe._

– Charles M. Schulz (1922–2000), Charlie Brown in

ooOOoo

Ginny Weasley blickte nervös von dem zerknüllten Brief in ihrer Hand zu dem großen, blonden jungen Mann, der vor ihr stand. Der Brief war beim Frühstück gekommen, und Ginny war zu dem Zeitpunkt unfähig gewesen, einen kleinen Freudenschrei zu unterdrücken. Das war vor drei Stunden gewesen. Jetzt wälzten sich die heißen Frühstücksflocken mit Sahne und Honig, die sie gegessen hatte, unangenehm mit der speziellen Kaffeemischung herum, die sie vor kurzem getrunken hatte. Ihr Magen schäumte, und das lag alles an dem hochmütigen, belustigten Blick, mit dem Draco Malfoy sie ansah.

„Also hat dir der Typ endlich geschrieben? Es hat ja auch nur, hm, vier Monate gedauert. Und du hast direkt zurückgeschrieben und ihm gesagt, daß er sich verziehen kann, richtig, Kleine?"

Trotz ihrer Nervosität weigerte sich Ginny, den Blick abzuwenden. Statt dessen schüttelte sie fest den Kopf, wodurch ihr langer Zopf von ihrer Schulter rutschte und ihr den Rücken hinunterbaumelte.

„Ich habe nichts dergleichen getan", sagte sie und versuchte, das leichte Zittern in ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken. „Ich habe ihm eine Nachricht geschickt, die besagt, daß ich mich sehr gern mit ihm treffen würde. Heute. In Hogsmeade."

Dracos Mundwinkel hoben sich. „Ja, klar hast du das", sagte er leichthin. Vor sich hinlachend streckte er die Hand aus, zupfte an ihrem Zopf und schnippte ihn wieder über ihre Schulter. „Nein, ernsthaft, Weasley. Was genau hast du ihm gesagt? Ich würde zu gerne wissen, wie es sich typischerweise anhört, wenn man von einer Gryffindor einen Korb kriegt."

„Hör auf damit!" schnappte Ginny, warf sich ihren Zopf ungeduldig wieder über die Schulter und wich von dem jungen Mann zurück, der sie in letzter Zeit so nervös machte. „Ich hab ihm gesagt, daß ich ihn nach ein paar Erledigungen auf einen Kaffee in diesem neuen Café treffen würde. Vielleicht essen wir zu Mittag. Warum ist das eigentlich so eine große Sache?"

Ginny ließ sich auf den Fensterplatz fallen, den sie gewöhnlich einnahm und schob den Brief in den Roman, den sie wie immer dabeihatte. Ein Teil von ihr wollte nicht hier sein, da ihre Freundschaft nach dem zweiten Pansy-Vorfall nie wieder wie vorher gewesen war. Ein anderer Teil von ihr wollte verzweifelt einfach nur mit diesem jungen Mann zusammensein, der früher ihr Feind gewesen war und inzwischen wesentlich mehr als ein Freund. Aber das würde sie niemals vor ihm zugeben. Sie wußte bereits, daß er nicht auf diese Art an ihr interessiert war. Hatte er das nicht zu diversen Gelegenheiten deutlich gemacht? In dem Bemühen, etwas von ihrer früheren Gelassenheit in seiner Gegenwart zurückzuerlangen, öffnete sie ihren Liebesroman und fragte: „Also, irgendwelche großen Pläne für heute?"

Draco starrte sie an. Der Unglaube stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Das konnte sie unmöglich ernst meinen. Er trat näher an den Fenstersitz, auf dem sie saß, und sagte: „Das glaub ich nicht!" Sogar für seine eigenen Ohren klang er zu laut, aber er fuhr dennoch fort. „Ich meine, du hast gesagt, daß er sich nie die Mühe gemacht hat, die Nachrichten zu beantworten, die du ihm geschickt hast, dann plötzlich, aus heiterem Himmel, schreibt er, daß er dich treffen will. Und du stimmst zu? Du sagst nicht nur zu, du quietschst auch noch wie ein Mädchen, wenn du das verdammte Ding kriegst! Hast du den Verstand verloren?"

Was war sein Problem? Warum mußte er sich ausgerechnet heute aussuchen, um so ein Idiot zu sein? Ginny wußte, daß es nicht so was wie Eifersucht war, was dieses plötzliche Interesse an ihren Aktivitäten hervorrief, also suchte er wahrscheinlich nur Streit. Verstimmt erwiderte sie: „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest, Malfoy! Was geht dich das überhaupt an? Ich hätte gar nichts gesagt, hättest du nicht angefangen, mich wegen dieses dummen Briefs zu nerven!"

Draco ergriff die Gelegenheit. „_Dummer Brief_? Siehst du!?" fragte er. „Sogar du findest, daß er ein blöder Idiot ist! Wo ist dein Stolz? Warum um alles in der Welt willst du dich mit irgendeinem Blödmann treffen, der meint, er könnte einfach wie aus dem Nichts auftauchen und mit den Fingern schnipsen, und du kämst angerannt?"

„Okay, Malfoy, jetzt reicht's!"

Ginny sprang von ihrem Platz auf und ging steif auf ihn zu. Sie schupste ihn zurück und stieß zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor: „Es geht dich verdammt noch mal nicht das geringste an, aber er hat nicht _verlangt_, daß ich mich mit ihm treffe, er hat nur darum gebeten." Sie schupste ihn noch einmal, woraufhin er den Schwung auf den Fersen abrollte und einen Schritt zurück machte. „Er hat nicht zurückgeschrieben, weil er gedacht hat, er wäre im Sommer außer Landes, aber jetzt ist er das nicht." Ein weiterer Stoß ließ Draco mit geweiteten Augen und offenem Mund noch weiter zurückweichen. „Ich mag ihn, und ich will ihn wiedersehen. Wenn mir also danach ist, mit ihm zu Mittag zu essen, oder ihn um den Verstand zu knutschen, dann werd ich das tun! Kapiert?"

Draco schloß den Mund und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Kleine", brummte er schließlich. „Ich kapier's nicht! Du willst dich mit irgend so einem häßlichen Typen treffen, den du seit Monaten nicht mal gesehen hast! Er hatte nicht den Anstand zurückzuschreiben, und er ist Jahre älter als du. Er hat wahrscheinlich keine zwei Sickel zum Aneinanderreiben, und er arbeitet in einem Café, um Himmels willen! Was siehst du in ihm? Glaubst du nicht, du könntest jemand Besseres finden?"

„Oh, ich kann's nicht fassen!" sagte Ginny erstaunt. „Du … Du … Ach, es gibt einfach kein Wort, das schlimm genug ist! Ich habe nie gesagt, Bob wäre häßlich. Ich habe nur gesagt, daß er nicht die Art von Aussehen hat, die die Blicke anderer auf sich zieht. Aber du kannst das natürlich nicht verstehen, nicht wahr, Mr-ich-seh-so-gut-aus? Und während der Zeit, die ich mit ihm verbracht habe, war er immer ein Gentleman und außerordentlich nett zu mir! Und es interessiert mich nicht im mindesten, wie alt er ist. Ich werde gehen, und ich brauche dafür nicht deine Erlaubnis!"

Sie setzte dazu an, ihn erneut zu schubsen, aber Draco packte ihre Handgelenke und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. Mit finsterer Miene öffnete er den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, aber sie zog ihre Hände weg und unterbrach ihn.

„Außerdem, Malfoy", sagte sie spöttisch, „es ist ja nicht so, als würde es dich interessieren, abgesehen davon, daß du dich tatsächlich alleine beschäftigen müßtest, ohne daß ich hier bin und an deinen Lippen hänge! Tja, tut mir leid, aber ich werde nicht länger zu den Massen gehören!"

Sie schob sich an ihm vorbei und eilte aus der Bibliothek hinaus, wandte sich aber noch ein letztes Mal um. „Oh, und zu deiner Information, Geld zu haben, bedeutet für mich auch, daß man eine Verpflichtung hat. Für uns einfache, arme Leute ist es leicht zu erkennen, wenn uns jemand um unserer selbst willen mag."

Sie wirbelte mit fliegendem Zopf herum und stampfte aus der Tür, aber nicht bevor Draco die Tränen gesehen hatte, mit denen sich ihre Augen gefüllt hatten.

„Ginny!" Er macht ein paar Schritte, um ihr zu folgen, blieb dann aber unvermittelt stehen, als ihm die Bedeutung ihrer Worte bewußt wurde. Was hatte sie gemeint, als sie gesagt hatte, sie würde nicht mehr „zu den Massen gehören"? Mochte sie ihn wirklich? Trotz ihres sarkastischen Tonfalls und der wütenden Worte, spürte Draco, wie ein dämliches Grinsen sein Gesicht überzog.

Dann kam ihm eine ganz andere Art von Erkenntnis. Er sank auf den nächsten verfügbaren Stuhl, vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und seufzte. „So ein Mist", murmelte er, „ich hab gerade alles vermasselt!"


	11. Ein romantisches Ende und anderer Unsinn

**Kapitel 11  
Ein romantisches Ende und anderer Unsinn**

ooOOoo

_Solange du da nur rumhängst, paß auf. Die einzigen Regeln, auf die es ankommt, sind diese: Was ein Mann tun kann und was nicht.  
_ – Captain Jack Sparrow, Fluch der Karibik

_Tu uns einen Gefallen. Ich weiß, es ist schwer für dich, aber bleib einfach, wo du bist, und versuch, nichts Dummes zu tun._  
– Captain Jack Sparrow, Fluch der Karibik

_Ich frage mich oft, ob es intelligentes Leben auf irgendeinem anderen Planeten gibt. Ich denke, es muß welches geben, denn sie haben noch nicht versucht, uns zu kontaktieren.  
_– (paraphrasiert) John Maloney, britischer Komödiant

_(ohne Zusammenhang) mädchenhaftes Kreischen: Mom! McDonald's kann nicht auf einer Schokoladenorange balancieren! Was hast du dir gedacht!_  
– David Felix

ooOOoo

Der große, schlaksige Mann saß an einem Tisch, seine großen, von der Arbeit rauhen Hände um einen Becher mit einem dunklen, schweren Gebräu geschlungen. Er war kein gutaussehender Mann, aber er war auch nicht häßlich. Das beste, was man über ihn sagen konnte, war, daß er „schlicht" war. Jedenfalls bis er lächelte. Sein Lächeln war breit, offen und freundlich und wärmte diejenigen, die es sahen. Im Moment lächelte er jedoch nicht. Was er tat war, abwechselnd in die Tiefen der dampfenden Flüssigkeit zu starren und die Tür des kleinen Ladens, in dem er saß, zu beobachten. Sobald er vorhin den Laden betreten hatte, hatte eine Schuleule von Hogwarts auf ihn gewartet, von der jungen Frau, die die ungewöhnliche Unruhe verursachte, die ihn gepackt hielt. Ein schneller Blick auf die Uhr zeigte, daß sie zu spät war, aber das Brodeln in seinem Magen sagte ihm, daß er nicht sonderlich versessen darauf war, daß sie kam. Als er sehnsüchtig sein Getränk ansah und darüber nachdachte, noch einen Schluck zu nehmen, klingelte die Glocke über der Ladentür.

Er holte Atem und blickte auf, um den kleinen, molligen Rotschopf den Laden betreten zu sehen. Er schluckte etwas zwischen einem Fluch und einem Seufzen herunter und erhob sich, wobei er seine Schürze glattstrich und die Hand hob. Das war es, dachte er. Jetzt ging es ums Ganze.

Ginny betrat den Laden beinahe zögerlich. Fast wollte sie sich einfach davonschleichen, aber sie hatte dem jungen Mann, der hier arbeitete, versprochen, daß sie sich mit ihm treffen würde. Und Ginny mußte ohnehin mit ihm sprechen. Es gab etwas, das sie ihm sagen mußte. Als Bob aufstand und ihr mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht zuwinkte, holte Ginny tief Luft und winkte zurück. Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, straffte die Schultern und ging hinüber zu seinem Tisch.

Das Lächeln gefror auf seinem Gesicht, als er sie näherkommen sah. Er starrte auf ihren Kopf.

„Deine Haare!"

Das war das erste, was ihm einfiel. Ihr langer Zopf war weg, und ihr Haar war etwas über Schulterlänge abgeschnitten in einem wuscheligen, schelmischen Stil. Es sah sehr attraktiv aus, es spielte die etwas lange Nase herunter und lenkte mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre schönen Augen. Ihm stockte der Atem, als sie vor ihm stehenblieb.

Ginny widerstand dem Drang, nach ihrem Zopf zu greifen. Er war nicht mehr da. Das war die „Erledigung", die sie heute morgen hatte machen müssen. Sie hatte wieder und wieder darüber nachgedacht, was mit Pansy Parkinson passiert war und was Malfoy danach in der Bibliothek gesagt hatte. Und obwohl er ein Riesenidiot war und sich den Teufel um sie scherte, hatte er recht gehabt. Weshalb ließ sie ihre Haare lang, wenn sie sie nie offen trug? Es war ein großes Ärgernis, ohne war sie besser dran. Aber das vertraute Gewicht nicht am Rücken oder auf der Schulter zu spüren, war ein wenig irritierend, genauso wie die Art un Weise, auf die Bob sie anstarrte. Sie sammelte ihre Lebensgeister und wandte sich an den großen Mann vor sich.

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich hatte mich auch irgendwie dran gewöhnt. Aber so sind sie wesentlich pflegeleichter, und ich finde, es sieht besser aus. Außerdem, wie mir mal jemand gesagt hat, ich konnte es genausogut abschneiden, da ich nicht vorhatte, was damit zu machen."

Er hatte auf ihre Haare gestarrt und sogar eine große, rauhe Hand zu ihrem Kopf gehoben, als ihre Worte ihn unterbrachen.

„Wer immer das gesagt hat, hat eine dämliche große Klappe", sagte er rundweg. „Der Blödmann aus der Schule?"

Ginny, die sich jetzt unbehaglich fühlte, zuckte mit den Schultern. „Spielt das eine Rolle? Er hatte recht. Außerdem gefällt's mir." Dann bildete sich eine Falte zwischen ihren Augenbrauen. „Wieso? Sieht es nicht gut aus?"

Sie hatte gedacht, es wäre ein reizvoller Stil, aber nun war sie nicht mehr sicher. Im nächsten Augenblick wurden ihre Ängste zerstreut.

„Es ist wunderschön", sagte Bob aufrichtig. „Ich war nur … Es war eine Überraschung! Als …"

Er ließ den Satz unbeendet, während er sie weiterhin ansah. Jetzt griff Ginny doch nach oben und tätschelte ihre neue Frisur. Grinsend gab sie zu: „Ich hab's gerade erst machen lassen. Ist es wirklich in Ordnung?"

Als würde er aus einer Starre erwachen, blinzelte der Mann und betrachtete sie richtig. Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln und nahm ihre Hände. „Ginny-Mädchen", sagte er ruhig und gefühlvoll, „du warst schon vorher hübsch. Jetzt bist du nur noch hübscher. Willst du dich setzen?"

Ginny ließ sich von ihm zu ihrem Stuhl geleiten, aber sie zog ihre Hände sanft weg, als sie sich setzten. Es würde wahrscheinlich besser sein, das so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen, dachte sie. Sie war wirklich nicht sicher, welcher Art genau die Gefühle waren, die dieser junge Mann für sie hegte, aber sie wollte nicht, daß er einen falschen Eindruck erhielt. Auch wenn Draco Malfoy der größte gefühllose Idiot der Welt war und sie für ihn nicht mehr als eine Freundin war, war er ihr sehr ans Herz gewachsen, und sie würde diesen Mann nicht an der Nase herumführen, nur weil sie verärgert über den nervigen Slytherin war. Daher räusperte Ginny sich, bevor Bob etwas sagen konnte.

„Ähm, es ist schön, dich wiederzusehen, Bob", sagte sie. „Es ist immer schön, _Freunde _zu sehen."

Nicht besonders subtil, dachte sie, wenn man bedachte, wie sie das Wort „Freunde" betont hatte. Er hatte es auch bemerkt, denn er sah sie sonderbar an.

„Ja, es ist großartig, Freunde zu sehen, Ginny-Mädchen, besonders wenn diese Freunde Leute sind, die einem zuhören, wenn man was Wichtiges zu sagen hat, richtig?"

Oh-oh, worauf das hinauszulaufen schien, gefiel Ginny gar nicht. Sie redete schnell weiter, um ihm zuvorzukommen.

„Ja, ich weiß, was du meinst", platzte sie heraus. „Und ich habe etwas Wichtiges zu sagen. Ich wollte es nur loswerden, damit es keine Mißverständnisse gibt, in Ordnung? Ich wollte nur …"

Weiter kam sie nicht. Der Mann ihr gegenüber unterbrach sie.

„Sieh mal, Ginny, ich muß dir auch was wirklich Wichtiges erzählen. Bitte laß es mich einfach sagen."

Ginny biß sich auf die Lippe, aber sie war entschlossen. „Okay, Bob, aber erst nachdem ich fertig bin. Ich muß es wirklich gleich machen, bevor ich die Nerven verliere. Also, es ist so. Ich weiß, ich interpretiere wahrscheinlich mehr rein, als da ist, aber ich muß dir sagen, daß – obwohl ich dich gern hab, sehr sogar – ich mag jemand anderen. Verstehst du?"

„Ginny, bitte", unterbrach er, konnte Ginnys Redefluß aber nicht aufhalten.

„Wir haben uns wirklich sehr gut verstanden in den Ferien. Und ich bin gerne mit dir zusammen. Aber dieser andere Junge, eigentlich nicht wirklich ein Junge, aber auch kein Mann, und ich weiß, daß ich brabble, aber ich mag ihn wirklich, auch wenn er nicht weiß, daß ich ein Mädchen bin, weißt du. Ich wollte nur nicht, daß du denkst …"

Schließlich erstarb ihre Stimme, als sie Bob den Blick abwenden sah, sein Gesicht düster.

„Bob?" Ginny griff nach einer Hand, hielt aber inne, bevor sie sie ergreifen konnte. „Es tut mir wirklich leid", flüsterte sie. „Vielleicht sollte ich gehen."

„Nein", murmelte er und sah sie wieder an. „Noch nicht. Ich muß dir immer noch was sagen."

Er stand auf, wanderte zum Tresen und dann zurück. „Aber vergiß nicht", sagte er, als er wieder vor ihr stand, „ich wollte anfangen. In Ordnung?"

Ginny nickte, wenngleich sie nicht wirklich sicher war, weshalb das einen Unterschied machte. Der Mann setzte sich wieder und legte die Hände um seinen Becher. Er hob ihn sogar an, schüttelte aber den Kopf und stellte ihn entschlossen wieder hin, ohne zu trinken.

„Okay, es ist so", sagte er schließlich. „Ich war nicht ganz ehrlich zu dir. Ich hab dir erzählt, daß ich in dem Café arbeite, als wir uns kennengelernt haben, aber eigentlich bin ich der Besitzer. Das hier gehört mir auch. Ich hatte vor, in Paris zu eröffnen, hab mich aber entschieden, statt dessen Hogsmeade zu probieren, als mein Manager sagte, er würde England nicht verlassen wollen."

Er machte eine Pause, aber Ginny starrte ihn nur mit großen Augen an. Er war der _Besitzer_des Cafés? Nun ja, soviel zu Malfoys schlauen Bemerkungen darüber, daß er keine zwei Sickel zum Aneinanderreiben hätte. Noch während sie das dachte, störte sie im Hinterkopf etwas. Etwas stimmte nicht. Irgendwas war falsch an Bobs Stimme und der Art, wie er sprach. Ihre Stirn legte sich in Falten, als er fortfuhr.

„Jedenfalls ist meine Familie jetzt pleite, aber ich hab auf den einzig anständigen Rat gehört, den mein Vater mir gegeben hat. Er sagte, ich solle in Immobilien investieren, also hab ich meine geringen Ersparnisse genommen und das Café gekauft. Ich hab den letzten Sommer damit verbracht, mich einzuarbeiten, aber ich hab auch jemanden gefunden, der dieses Geschäft in- und auswendig kennt, und er führt den Laden, wenn ich nicht da sein kann."

Ginny starrte noch immer, während sie herauszufinden versuchte, was an diesem Bild nicht stimmte.

Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln sagte sie: „Ich versteh' nicht. Ich hab dort nie jemand anderen gesehen. Nur dich. Wer ist diese andere Person? Und warum redest du jetzt anders?"

Bob stand wieder auf. Dieses Mal ergriff er Ginnys Hände und zog sie hoch. „Das ist kompliziert", sagte er. „Als wir uns in London begegnet sind, war ich … das heißt, ich … ach, zum Teufel, das ist schwerer, als ich gedacht hatte. Denk dran, ich wollte anfangen. Also, wie auch immer, ich bin nicht einfach irgendein Typ aus einem Café, in Ordnung?"

Ginnys Augen weiteten sich, als sie diese Phrase irgendwoher wiedererkannte. So was in der Art hatte sie schon einmal gehört, und es war noch nicht lange her.

„Sieh mal, Ginny, du wirst es sowieso bald rauskriegen, merk dir das hier immer, ja?"

Er schlang seine große Hand um ihren Nacken und zog sie an sich. Er sah ihr geradewegs in die Augen und sagte: „Ich liebe sich, Kleine, klar?"

Ginny riß sich los und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, tust du nicht, Bob", sagte sie beinah panisch. „Du weißt nicht mal … WAS?"

Ihr Kinn klappte nach unten, als ihr bewußt wurde, was genau der Mann vor ihre gerade gesagt hatte. Sie schloß ihn wieder, bevor sie langsam sagte: „Nein, das kann nicht sein. Du könntest nicht … Er könnte nicht … Nicht mal _er_würde etwas so Gemeines tun!"

Bob machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, aber sie wich zurück und brachte den Tisch zwischen sie beide.

„Du bleibst genau, wo du bist!" stieß sie aus, als er langsam näherkam.

„Komm schon, Kleine", sagte er und packte fest die Lehne eines Stuhls. „Du kannst mir nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen. Ich hab ja _versucht_, es dir zuerst zu sagen! Rechnest du mir das überhaupt nicht an?"

„Versucht, mir was zu sagen?" fragte sie. „Daß du mich zu einem Weltklasse-Trottel gemacht hast? Daß du vorgegeben hast, jemand anderer zu sein, um mich zu demütigen? Warum solltest du das tun?"

„Es war dumm, okay? Ich geb's zu. Ich wollte nur, ich weiß auch nicht, sehen, ob du es wirklich ernstgemeint hast, was du darüber gesagt hast, daß Persönlichkeit wichtiger ist als Aussehen. Ich dachte, ich könnte dich damit nach den Ferien aufziehen. Es war alles geplant, und dann hatten wir diesen dummen Streit. Und dann hast du nicht mit mir geredet. Als du es endlich getan, konnte ich dir nicht die Wahrheit sagen."

Ginny funkelte ihn wütend an. „Ich hab mich geirrt", sagte sie hitzig. „Du _kannst_ so tief sinken. Du hast dich die ganze Zeit über mich lustig gemacht! Jedesmal, wenn ich – _gemeckert_ hab über die Auseinandersetzung mit meinem _Freund_, muß es dich fast umgebracht haben, nicht zu lachen! Du bist … Du bist … Ach, ich weiß immer noch kein Wort, daß schlimm genug ist!" Ginny wirbelte zur Tür herum, aber sie war noch nicht einmal zur Hälfte dort, als er sie festhielt.

„Ich hab nicht gelacht, Ginny", sagte er ernst. „Ich hab mir selbst in den Arsch getreten! Mein Manager hat deine Briefe weitergeleitet, und ich hab immer geglaubt, wenn ich sie nicht beantworte, dann würdest du den Kerl, den du in den Ferien getroffen hast, einfach vergessen."

Ginny kämpfte, aber er war zu kräftig. „Laß los, Bob, oder Malfoy, oder wer immer du auch bist! Wenn nicht, werd' ich dir einen Tritt an eine Stelle versetzen, die dir nicht gefallen wird!"

Er zog sie nur enger an sich und schlang seine Arme um sie. „Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen", sagte er, als hätte sie nichts gesagt. „Selbstverständlich würdest du ihn nicht vergessen. Du bist immerhin eine Gryffindor. Und – verdammt, Kleine! Hör auf zu treten! Ich laß nicht los, bis du versprichst zuzuhören!"

Ginny hatte versucht, einen anständigen Tritt gegen seine Schienbeine zu landen, aber sie war zu nah dran. Schließlich gab sie nach. „Also gut, ich geb' dir zwei Minuten", brachte sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen heraus. Sie mußte zustimmen, er hielt sie so fest, daß er sie praktisch erstickte!

Er ließ sie los und sah sie ernst an.

„Was es auch ist, ich hoffe, es ist gut, denn du bist offiziell die Nummer Eins auf meiner Abschußliste!"

Eine Seite seines großen Munds zuckte leicht. „Ich hab eigentlich nur eins zu sagen."

Er schlang wieder seine Hand um ihren Nacken wie zuvor, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, stieß er einen Schrei aus und brach auf dem Boden zusammen.

„Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße", murmelte er.

Ginny starrte ihn mit entsetzter Faszination an, als er sich auf dem Boden zu einer Kugel einrollte. Seine Muskeln schienen zu verkrampfen und sich zu verdrehen. Das dunkle Haar begann, heller zu werden, und die breiten Schultern wurden schmaler. Nach einiger Zeit, die wie Stunden erschien, aber vermutlich nur ein paar Sekunden gewesen war, stieß Draco ein heftiges Seufzen aus und lehnte sich zurück. Seine Augen waren fest geschlossen, und auf seinem Gesicht lag noch immer ein Ausdruck von Schmerz.

„Großer Gott, Malfoy!" hauchte Ginny. „Das sah schmerzhaft aus!"

„Tat verdammt weh", brummelte er, während er immer noch versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Gut!" schnappte Ginny und trat ihn, wenn auch vorsichtig, in die Hüfte. „Das verdienst du, dafür, daß du so ein erbärmlicher „Typ-aus-einem-Café" warst!"

Dann kniete sie sich neben ihn und strich ihm die Haare aus der Stirn. „Wie oft mußtest du das durchmachen?"

Draco öffnete die Augen und grinste sie an. „Besorgt um mich, Kleine?"

„Kein bißchen", erklärte sie und erwiderte seinen selbstgefälligen Blick. „Ich finde nur, daß das ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit ist für das, was du mir angetan hast. Also, wie oft?"

Er mühte sich, sich aufrecht hinzusetzen, und zuckte zusammen bei den verbliebenen Schmerzen, die sein kürzlicher Gestaltwandel verursacht hatte. Als er neben ihr saß, zuckte er die Schultern. „Jeden Tag in den Ferien, außer am letzten Tag, als ich dich nicht gesehen hab. Heute. Das ist alles. Nichts, womit ich Karriere machen wollen würde."

Ginny dachte darüber nach. „Ich nehme an, du warst es, der mir heute diesen Brief geschickt hat. Warum hast du geschrieben, wenn du gehofft hast, daß ich dich – Bob – wen auch immer vergessen würde?" fragte sie schließlich stirnrunzelnd.

„Es war blöd, ich weiß. Mein Ego, nehm' ich an. Ich konnte nicht fassen, daß du immer noch über jemanden geredet hast, den du vor Monaten getroffen hast und der dir nie zurückgeschrieben hat. Ich wußte einfach, daß du kommen und mir sagen würdest, daß du ihm gesagt hast, daß er abhauen kann. Ich hätte nie erwartet, daß du …"

Er unterbrach sich plötzlich und sah sie fest an.

„Was?" fragte Ginny.

„Hättest du ihn tatsächlich „um den Verstand geknutscht"?" fragte Draco unvermittelt. „Irgend so einen Kerl, den du nur einmal getroffen hast?"

Ginnys Wangen röteten sich, aber sie antwortete mit fester Stimme: „Wenn ich das gewollt hätte, natürlich hätte ich."

„Aber _wolltest _du?"

„Malfoy", schnappte Ginny und stand auf. „Du hast dir große Mühe gegeben, über die Ferien charmant zu sein. Fang bloß nicht an, dir toll vorzukommen, nur weil dein Charme tatsächlich gewirkt hat. Hätte ich gewußt, daß das eigentlich du warst …" Der Satz blieb in der Luft hängen, als sie erneut auf die Tür zu ging.

Draco rappelte sich auf und versperrte ihr rasch den Weg. „Wenn du gewußt hättest, daß ich es bin? Was dann?"

„Dann … Es spielt eigentlich keine Rolle, oder? Du hast versucht zu beweisen, daß Aussehen und Geld wichtiger sind als die Persönlichkeit eines Menschen, aber du hast überhaupt nichts bewiesen, oder? Jedenfalls ist es nach hinten losgegangen, nicht? Du hast mir einen scheußlichen Streich gespielt, und jetzt ist es vorbei. Ich gehe. Jetzt beweg dich!"

Sie hätte sich an ihm vorbeigeschoben, aber er hielt ihren Arm fest. Ginny konnte keinen sehr großen Wunsch verspürt haben zu gehen, denn sie wehrte sich nicht. Draco nahm das als ein ermunterndes Zeichen.

„Ich weiß, Kleine, was ich gemacht hab war ziemlich mies. Aber ich hab eine Menge über dich gelernt, als du nicht geglaubt hast, daß du mit dem „Feind" sprichst. Ich würde es noch mal tun, wenn ich müßte."

Ginny sah ihm ins Gesicht, verwundert, daß sein übliches selbstgefälliges Grinsen fehlte. Er hatte etwas wirklich Hinterhältiges getan, aber es hatte ihr nicht wirklich weh getan, oder? Auf einmal fiel ihr wieder ein, was er vorhin gesagt hatte. Schlimmer noch, sie erinnerte sich wieder, was _sie_darüber gesagt hatte, daß sie jemand anderes mochte. Ginny lief tiefrot an und wandte den Blick ab.

„Ich denke, ich sollte besser gehen", sagte sie leise.

„Warte", erwiderte er. „Nur noch eine Sache, dann laß ich dich gehen."

Er zog sie mit sich zum Tisch und hob eine kleine Tüte auf. Er nahm ein Buch heraus und reichte es ihr. „Das hast du in der Bibliothek vergessen."

Ginny sah, daß es der Liebesroman war, den sie an diesem Morgen gelesen hatte, immer noch mit „Bobs" Brief darinnen. Sie hob den Blick.

„Ginny-Mädchen", sagte er leise. „Ich hab dich gern so genannt, weißt du das? Es paßt besser zu dir als „Weasley", aber nicht so gut wie „Kleine"." Er konnte nicht anders, als wieder süffisant zu grinsen, als sie die Nase rümpfte. „Wie auch immer, ich weiß, daß ist nichts, was in deinen Liebesromanen passiert …" Er streckte die Hand aus, um erneut ihren Nacken zu umfassen, und zog sie dichter heran. „Aber ich liebe dich wirklich. Und es tut mir leid, daß ich dich reingelegt hab. Wenn du also ernstgemeint hast, was du vorhin gesagt hast, daß du jemand anders magst …"

Er verstummte wieder, anscheinend waren ihm die Worte ausgegangen. Ginny schluckte. Sie sollte eigentlich wütend sein, das sollte sie wirklich, aber wie konnte sie, wenn er so gut aussah, so dich bei ihr stand und so herrliche Dinge sagte? Aber sie konnte es ihm nicht _so_einfach machen.

„Eigentlich hab ich über jemand anders gesprochen", sagte sie schnell und schüttelte seine Hand ab. Als er sie skeptisch ansah, sprach sie weiter. „Ich meinte, äh, Neville Longbottom! Er ist wirklich ein sehr netter Kerl, weißt du. Und ein wesentlich besserer Zauberer, jetzt wo er seinen eigenen Zauberstab hat!"

„Das reicht!" sagte er und kam auf sie zu. „Du bist ein durchtriebenes, hinterlistiges, verlogenes kleines Biest, und ich weiß nicht, was ich an dir finde! Du weißt, daß du von mir geredet hast. Jetzt sag mir, daß du mich auch liebst, oder ich muß etwas Drastisches tun, daß sehr gut in die kitschigen Romane passen würde, die du liest! Oder vielleicht muß ich dich einfach übers Knie legen und versohlen, wie das kleine Biest, das du bist!"

Ginny fühlte sich bei dieser Drohung angegriffen, aber er hatte wieder seine Hand um ihren Nacken und zog sie näher an sich. Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Brust und hielt ihn auf Armeslänge von sich. „Ziemlich eingebildet, was?" sagte sie und schenkte ihm einen selbstzufriedenen Blick. „Du weißt genau, was an mir findest, Malfoy. Ich _bin _durchtrieben. Ich bin so hinterlistig wie du, und ich lasse mich nicht von dir rumschubsen wie alle anderen. Und ich scharwenzle nicht vor dir rum. Und versuch nie wieder, mir zu drohen, Malfoy, oder es könnte sein, daß ich dich verfluchen muß!"

„Das würdest du wirklich, nicht?" flüsterte er lächelnd.

„Ich hab es schon mal getan, oder etwa nicht?" gab sie zurück, aber sie lächelte ebenfalls.

„Das hast du allerdings", stimmte er zu. „Ich schätze, das heißt, ich sollte dich besser nicht lange genug loslassen, daß du deinen Zauberstab ziehen kannst." Er zog sie noch enger an sich und schlang seine Arme um sie. „Also, Ginny-Mädchen, vergibst du mir?"

„Krieg ich freien Kaffee, wenn ich dir verzeihe?"

„Nur, wenn du mich küßt", erwiderte er und strich mit seinen Lippen über ihre.

Ginny wich leicht zurück, ihre Augen funkelten vor Belustigung. „Ah, na gut, wenn ich muß!"

Die Glocke über der Tür läutete, aber weder Ginny noch Draco bemerkten es wirklich. Sie bemerkten es auch nicht, als drei Siebtkläßler aus Gryffindor eintraten, die ihre Neugier zu dem neuen Laden geführt hatte. Sie bemerkten nicht einmal das geschockte Keuchen, das ihre verliebte Umarmung allen drei Schülern entlockte, insbesondere dem großen, rothaarigen jungen Mann. Er ballte eine Hand zur Faust und erwägte, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, entschied sich jedoch dagegen.

„Laßt uns von hier verschwinden", murrte er an seine beiden Begleiter gewandt.

Die junge Frau nickte, als ihr Blick von seinem starren Gesicht zu dem widerlichen Anblick von Ginny Weasley, die Draco Malfoy küßte und umgekehrt, angezogen wurde. Aber der andere junge Mann zögerte.

„Aber Ron", sagte er dringlich, „es sind Ginny und _Malfoy_!"

Ron wandte mühevoll den Blick ab und sah seinen Freund an, als wäre ihm etwas übel. „Ja, und sieh dir an, wie sie mich fertiggemacht hat, als ich ihr zu sagen versucht habe, daß sie nicht mit ihm _befreundet_ sein kann! Vergiß es, Harry. Ich schick einfach Mum eine Eule, dann kann sie das regeln."

**Ende**


End file.
